


The Locker Room

by Permenmadu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permenmadu/pseuds/Permenmadu
Summary: Park Jisung had never meant to do his beloved senior, Na Jaemin, this dirty in the locker room. He just had no choice. If he couldn’t be the one Jaemin needs, he would just be the one Jaemin fear.Or . . .Na Jaemin plays with too many boys in the locker room for Park Jisung’s liking to maintain his reputation as the hottest and perfect boy in the school. Jisung got them all recorded and use it as a threat to get Jaemin to do what he always wanted Jaemin to do.





	1. Fame - ft. Lee Jeno

Park Jisung had been eyeing Na Jaemin for so long-, probably ever since the first day of his enrolment to the high school.

Na Jaemin was filling his role as the uniform distribution committee when Jisung met him that day. He stood up in one of the classroom, handing the packaged uniform while his other friend taking care of the administration.

Jisung swore he had never seen any face prettier than this senior of his.

Na Jaemin had his hair dyed to caramel brown hair. The soft locks hung on his forehead, shaping his small face with  a sharp jaw. He has a soft feature despite of his slightly sharp gaze. And his smile-, ah. Jisung definitely forgot how to breathe when Jaemin threw him a sweet-, sweet smile.

"5180075? Park Jisung?"

Jaemin's voice was deep, but his tone is so light when he called out for Jisung. The blonde blinked, suddenly feeling nervous as he shuffled his legs toward the caramel brown haired senior. Jisung held his breath when he realized he's definitely hovered over Na Jaemin. The senior tilted his head upward a bit to look into Jisung's eyes, and Jisung noticed how pretty the other's colored contact lens is.

"Welcome to Seoul School of Performing Art." Jaemin flashed him eye smiles. "These are your uniforms, along inside is the booklet of the uniform explanation, what to wear when and others."

Jisung didn't tear his eyes away even when Jaemin had averted his gaze down to the plastic bag he handed Jisung.

"I am Na Jaemin, a committee in charge of the uniforms. If you had troubles with them, you can contact us through the number written on the last page of the booklet." Jaemin looked up again after Jisung received the bag. "I hope you enjoy your time here, and graduate as the best student."

Jisung still couldn't tear his eyes away from the senior, and Jaemin seemed to catch it. It didn't seem to affect him though, because the next thing he did was to smile even wider before nodding his head. "You are all done. See you around."

Jisung felt a nudge from someone beside him, and he glanced to see another student had pressed against him as if shooing him away. The tall student grumbled a bit before half heartedly left his spot.

 

His best friend for life, Zhong Chenle had waited for him near the soft drink stand and waved his tiny hand. "Come on, I am hungry!"

Jisung approached his friend before the Chinese descendant got even more noisy, before walking together to leave the uniform arena. Still, he threw one last glance toward Na Jaemin who was still standing there with his sweet smile. Their eyes accidentally met and Jisung stopped walking when Jaemin threw him another smile.

The caramel honey haired senior had never left Jisung's mind ever since.

 

 

***

 

 

Na Jaemin. Third grade of SOPA highschool, class 3 - 2. A very sweet, pretty, and undeniably attractive student. Not to mention he is highly intelligent with great scores, and one more thing that made Jisung got even more starstrucked-, Na Jaemin is also an amazing dancer. He's in the same dance club with Jisung, and Jisung found himself holding his breathe whenever he seed the smaller dance.

Na Jaemin's dance is like no other. Unlike Rocky sunbaenim who have amazing techniques and movements or Taeyong and Ten sunbaenim who could kill the beats with flawless turns, Jaemin's dance flew just like water. He doesn't master such amazing techniques, neither got any killer movements. It just when he dances, he enjoys it. It flows all over his body, making anyone drawn to it. He looked the happiest when he dances, and Jisung envies him for that.

It's kind of a torture too, whenever he sees Jaemin rolled his body in sensual ways. It sends blood right both to Jisung's cheek as well as his lower area. Na Jaemin is a sinful distraction for Jisung, and it got even crazier everyday ever since Jaemin decided to dye his hair pink.

Had Jisung ever tried to made his move on Jaemin, then? The answer is no. Why? Jisung had no confidence. Not at all.

As if Jaemin couldn't be even more perfect than he already is, Jaemin definitely come from a wealthy family. That explain his fashion that had never got out of style, his regular skin and hair treatments, cool sneakers, expensive watches, healthy diet catering, and just his regular routines.

Jisung on the other hand, is just someone with a normal life. He is definitely not gonna make it to Jaemin's type.

The more he knew the older, the more he got insecure. At the end, Jisung decided that Jaemin would just be his secret crush. A pretty idol unreachable. A beautiful face to masturbate to.

Until that day come. The day when Jisung forgot his housekey in his locker room. He had already arrived infront of his house when he realized just what had he forgotten. His parents were going out for some business trips so he was home alone. The tall kid cursed himself loudly before turning back to school, ignoring the bewildered neighbor cat who had been watching him for a while.

It's already 4 PM when Jisung reached the gate of his school. Most of the students had seened walking out from it, considering school time had over on 2. Jisung didn't waste more time, immediately headed to the locker room where he forgot his belongings earlier. This locker room functions as the after sport locker. In this locker, the students usually keep their shower amenities and changing clothes. Jisung hates how quiet and dark the locker rooms are, with such dim lighting. Adding the fact that usually no one is there to use it after school time, Jisung got even more terrified. He entered the locker room with a low grumble, and eyes that kept glancing around to make sure there's no woman with broken head was staring at him.

Fastening his pace, Jisung walked toward his locker which was located pretty hidden inside the locker room, opening it and peeking inside. Once he spotted his key house, Jisung whispered a triumphant chant before reaching down for it. Just as his hand touched the cold metal surface of the key, the door of the locker room suddenly swung open.

Jisung froze on his spot.

...who's there?

Slowly, he turned his head around. He couldn't even see the door as it is being blocked by the tall lockers. Jisung gulped as he took one step backward. He jumped a bit when he heard the door being closed, and he opened his mouth, about to call out and make sure that it's human, until he heard soft moans filling the air.

"A-ah--, Jeno... Don't..."

Jisung's mouth hung low open. His small eyes rounded as round as possible, not just because of the moans but also because he recognizes that voice so well.

Na Jaemin's voice.

The sound of footsteps nearing made Jisung panic. He looked around, looking for spot to hide before stumbled back into his locker and folded his legs close toward his chest. Luckily the lockers in their school are pretty tall despite being tight. At least Jisung could fit in inside it, and thankfully he doesn't have claustrophobia.

Jisung peeked through the small hole on the door, and he bit his lower lip when the voices got nearer. His heart almost stopped when the familiar pink hair of his senior came first into his view.

Jaemin had his back toward Jisung, his uniform was pretty messed up. Another man had his face planted on the pink haired boy's neck, kissing it hungrily. Jaemin threw his head backward, his hands holding the dominating man's shoulders.

 "Jeno, don't mark me ~"

Jisung held his breathe as he realized who was that, the man who attacking Jaemin. It's Lee Jeno. The ace of basketball team, one of the most popular kid in the school. Also, the boyfriend of Huang Renjun. The sweet student council Huang Renjun.

Jeno pulled away from Jaemin's neck, his hands pushing Jaemin against the locker as he unbuttoned the pink haired boy's uniform, pulling it down to reveal Jaemin's bare chest. The basketball ace stared at the view infront of him, before he leaned down and captured one of Jaemin's nipple into his mouth. He started to suck on it hungrily, making Jaemin mewled all over.

"Jeno ~ hnggg... Don't ~" Jaemin panted, but his hands hugged the raven haired boy's head deeper into his chest. The pretty sunbae's body jerked softly as Jeno's skillful tongue swiped over the pink bud over and over.

"Naughty kitten... Purposely teasing me all day long." Jeno smirked, and Jisung swore he had never seen the ace smirked like that. So devious, his eyes blinded out of lust. His hands pinning Jaemin's hands to each side of the pretty male's head.

"-no, Jeno-yah..." Jaemin smirked as he looked at the male infront of him. "I didn't do it on purpose."

Jisung gulped as he felt his pants getting tighter. Fuck. magining Jaemin panting and calling him by his own name making Jisung's erection throbbed wildly. The ache on his heart to see the sunbae he likes making out with someone dulled as he himself was driven with desire.

He wanted to see more of Jaemin.

Jeno slapped and groped Jaemin's ass, pulling down the loose pants fell down and lifted Jaemin's legs to wrap them around his waist. Jisung's fingers moved to pump his own penis when he saw Jeno inserted his cock into Jaemin, starting to slam into the pink haired boy with great forces.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Jaemin seemed to be pleasured so much, he tried so hard to tone his voice down but each slams made him squeak.

Jisung reached his orgams before Jaemin and Jeno could. The khaki brown haired boy leaned his head against the locker wall, gazing with eyes unfocused as Jaemin gasped.

"J-jenoooo--, I'm close-!"

Jeno who caught the cue fastened his slam, deeper, stronger and faster. Jisung's eyes locked on Jaemin's pretty and flushed red cheeks. He gulped down and pulled out his phone to open the camera application. With shaking fingers, he zoomed in Jaemin's face as he slowly reached out to press the record button.

Then it all was saved inside Jisung's phone. How Jaemin and Jeno reached their climax together, screaming each other's name and fell down on the floor with pants. Their heavy breathing filled the air, and Jeno kept on kissing Jaemin's face. From his nose, to his lips, his chin to his eyes. Jaemin kissed him back once in a while, playing with Jeno's well toned abs with his fingers, giggling whenever Jeno brushed his thumb over the softened nipples.

The cuddling session was stopped once a ringtone was loud echoed inside the room. Jaemin looked up to stare at Jeno as the basketball ace reached out for his phone.

"Hello? Ah-, Renjun."

Jisung didn't find any change in Jaemin's expression. He extended his long leg instead, pressing into Jeno's crotch and giving the bulge a massage as the ace talked to his boyfriend.

"Ngh-, yes? Yes-, o-oh you are done." Jeno bit his lower lip as he caught Jaemin's leg to stop him from doing more. Jaemin flashed him a sweet smile as the return. "-yeah? Sure. I'll pick you up."

Jeno hurriedly got dressed as he turned his phone off. Beside him, Jaemin lazily also followed, a bit more clumsy as he left his buttons a bit open. Once Jeno saw that, he reached out to fix it up.

"Don't take care of me. Your boyfriend is waiting." Jaemin gave the other a smile, and Jisung couldn't read what's the meaning of that smile.

"Still. You are going out and you are not allowed to dress unproperly."

Jaemin wiggled away from Jeno's hands. "You are not my anyone outside of this room."

Jeno's expression fell, and the ace's eyes darkened. Still, he didn't say anything. He just leaned down and bite Jaemin's ear shell, making the other whined.

"But still, I own all of you while we are still inside this room." Jeno warned. He pulled out something from his abandoned backpack, a card, before handing it to Jaemin. “The limited free pass access to __The Dead Rabbit__ ‘s club. Just like what I promised you.”

Jaemin’s smile widened as he reached out to take that invitation from Jeno’s hand, letting the other backing him against the locker to kiss his neck once again. Jaemin looked so happy, his eyes didn’t leave the card at all.

“Let’s go there and have fun in the room later on.” Jeno said when he pulled away, meeting directly with Jaemin’s face.

The other nodded cutely, and Jeno smiled. He ruffled Jaemin's pink hair, giving a small peck on the other’s lips before left the room.

Jisung watched as Jaemin's eyes followed the movement of Jeno until the door was being open and closed again. Jaemin's corner of lips tilted upward a bit, and he scoffed.

"How funny."

Jisung was surprised with how cold Jaemin sounded. He stared as the pink haired boy took care of his own hair to style it back after being ruffled by Lee Jeno earlier. After making sure he had looked good again, Jaemin smiled.

A very sweet smile that made Jisung once again saw stars.

Afterwards, Jaemin left the locker room. The sound of his shoes echoed inside the room and the door being opened then closed again reminded Jisung that he shall get out from the locker.

Pushing out the door and extended his long legs first, Jisung winced as his blood rushed too fast. He sat there on the locker with dazed look.

And suddenly, he couldn’t see traces image of woman with broken head anymore.

All he saw was the image of Na Jaemin.

The naked, sweaty, and extremely beautiful Na Jaemin.  

 

 


	2. Grades - Ft. Lee Haechan

4 days had passed since Jisung witnessed the hot and steamy scene of Jaemin and Jeno in the locker room. 4 days had passed, but not a single second of the scene could be forgotten by Jisung. It drove him crazy. He tried so hard to close his eyes and sleep, but all he saw was Jaemin. Jaemin’s sweat glistened naked body, Jaemin’s damp soft pink hair, Jaemin’s killer half lidded and lust driven eyes. Jisung would often wake up with an erection, and he'd masturbate daily with a video of Na Jaemin in his bedroom with hip hop music blasted on high volume.

Everything changed ever since that day.

Jisung used to look at Jaemin like the older was a certain kind of idol. Beautiful, glowing and unreachable. A pretty senior with a high standard and brilliant brain. But after that time, whenever he gazed to the older, all he felt was unbearable desire. A desire to touch, a desire to ruin and wreck Jaemin like how Jeno did the pink haired beauty before.

That day, on a lunch break, Jisung saw Jaemin sitting in a big table, in the middle of the cafetaria. He sat with the coolest people of the school, seniors with high reputations and looks that could kill. Kang Daniel, the soccer team captain. Jung Jaehyun, the king of racer who owns the coolest sport car in the school. Who else were there? Jisung couldn't name each and everyone, but he mostly recognize the one sitting in front of Jaemin-, Lee Jeno. The burgundy haired boy was holding hand with Renjun Huang as they seemed to engage in a flirtatiousness conversation. Jisung winced when he saw that view.

Would Jaemin be okay with that?

Jaemin didn't seem to mind at all, though. He talked so happily with his other friends,  stuffing the french fries on the bowl into his mouth at times. He looked excited, cheerful and happy as always. Like he had never committed an affair as what Jisung saw that day. Like that pretty lips had never released sinful moans that echoed like a lullaby in Jisung’s head. 

"Quit looking at him like that, he wouldn't even know you exist." Chenle commented as he slurped his noodle, being over insensitive with Jisung's feeling.

Jisung slowly turned around to look at Chenle before scoffed lightly. "He knows. He ever called out my name when we got the uniform before."

Chenle put down his chopsticks, sighed loudly and looked at Jisung's innocent childlike eyes. "If he could memorize everyone's names and everyone's faces in just less than a minute interaction, he might had replaced the search engine in Google now."

Jisung stabbed his rice cake with a slight pout. Jaemin wouldn't remember him? But... They are in the same dance team. Had Jaemin never even looked at him once? Is he that invisible to Jaemin's eyes?

"I know you have all reasons in the world to adore Na sunbaenim, I bet everyone does." Chenle pointed Jisung with his chopsticks, didn't really care that he just broke a table manner. "But, even if you bore holes to his head, he wouldn't recognize you until you dare yourself to go and talk to him."

Jisung cringed. "I... I always forget to how to speak whenever I see him."

Heck. Even just standing a meter away from Jaemin had made Jisung sweating and nervous as heck. Imagine talking to him, probably the only word Jisung would remember is “eh”.

Chenle rolled his eyes. "Love, love. Yeah, whatever. Finish up quickly. We need to go back as the break time is almost over."

Jisung sighed and took more bites of his rice cake. It would be Mr. Kris' class after the break. The Canadian born teacher is very strict and also scary, they better not nudge his nerves if they wanted to survive this high school alive.

Just as Jisung lifted his tray and looked up, he found his eyes trailed back to Jaemin. The pink haired boy had stood up too, and by then seemed to talk to one boy wearing a glasses. Jisung couldn’t see who it was as the boy had his back toward Jisung, but Jaemin was smiling oh so sweetly to him. The glasses boy whispered something to Jaemin and the pink haired boy nodded. Then, together with the glasses boy Jaemin left his group of friends.

Wow. Jisung didn't know that Jaemin would be friends with a nerd too? No offense but the boy earlier didn’t look like the kind of friends Na Jaemin would be friends with. Even from afar Jisung swore the glasses boy wore the shiniest and tidiest uniform. Even Huang Renjun didn’t wear it that well. Or maybe Jaemin is just this perfect kind of student with a very wide friendship connection and wanted to be everyone’s friends? Okay, whatever. Jisung had to tear his eyes away and followed Chenle back to the classroom. He didn't want to arrive later than Mr. Kris, he'd get in deep trouble if he did.

The class passed super boring for Jisung. He played with his pencil, doodling over his paper as Mr. Kris explained the formulas on the board. The thing about Mr. Kris that the students hate is, he is a mathematics teacher who loves to mix languages between Korean and English. Heck, sometimes he even give his tests in English! As if mathematics alone wasn't enough to kill the students, Mr. Kris had to write the questions and instructions using a language they hardly could understand. How wonderful. No wonder not much could get great scores in his class.

The whole classroom groaned out loud when Mr. Kris gave them tons of home works. Protests and whines could be heard from all over the class as the killer teacher left. The bell rang, signaling that the last class had ended. Jisung couldn't feel even more relieved. He needed to go home as soon as possible to work on the killer home works from Mr. Kris before studying his ass off for his upcoming tests.

How boring.

His senior high school life’s ultimately boring, just like his junior high school’s.

Jisung yawned lazily and ran his fingers on his khaki hair as he jogged toward the school hall. His eyes though, accidentally spotted a pink head walking in the crowds not too far from him. Jisung snapped out his neck and followed Jaemin's movement. His eagle like eyes watched as his pretty senior was walking fast toward the basketball field.

Would he go visit Jeno there? There’s not supposed to be any extracurricular activity on Monday.

Jisung held his breath when Jaemin suddenly made a sharp turn before he could even reach the basketball field.

Locker room. Jaemin was heading to the locker room.

Jisung lost all of his sense as he found his long legs shuffled to chase after Jaemin. He trailed far behind the senior, and Jisung felt his heart beat even faster when he saw Jaemin really entered the room.

Would he do it with Jeno again? Do they regularly do that after school?

Jisung tiptoed his way to the back of the room. There's a second door at the back of the locker room. It was mostly used by the dancers before, since their old studio was located right beside the door. Now, since the dance studio had moved somewhat closer to the school, they no longer use the door. Jisung used that door today to slip into the locker room, hissed a bit when he got all dusts and spider webs as he slithered inside. Very carefully he peeked, making sure that Jaemin was nowhere on his view before sharpening his hearing to detect even smallest sound. Luck was on his side, since he heard Jaemin's soft moans from across the room, exactly on the place he and Jeno did last time.

Jisung inhaled and exhaled, his body trembled as he pressed himself against one of the locker door. He dared to peek in again, and he found Jaemin had already sat on the floor with no pants on, panting. His cheeks had turned rosy pink, just like the color of his hair. In front of him, stood a guy with light brown tousled hair. Jisung recognized him as the glasses guy who talked to Jaemin in the cafetaria before. It just, he stood with his right side profile shown fully this time.

Wait. What?

"Nnhhh--, Echan..." Jaemin looked up to the man with pleading eyes. He wiggled around while pressing his thighs together, his hands pulling his uniform down to cover his bare legs. "E-echan... I-it is getting u-unbearable-,"

"It is-" the glasses guy lifted his finger. "--master, kitten."

"M-mas-," Jaemin's expression turned into pure frighten before he suddenly jerked up. "-AH!"

Faint soft sound of buzzing thing filled the air as Jaemin trashed, his head thrown backward. The pink haired boy's veins popped, creating a clear path of beautiful line across his exposed neck.

"-masterh! I'm sorry-! Hngg-!!"

Jisung felt his blood rushed up to his head and also straight to his erection when he realized what was happening. It's a vibrator. Master and kitten-, is this some kind of a kink?

 

Jisung turned to look at the glasses guy. He recognized this person. Lee Haechan, the scholarship student who was known with his brilliant brain, cold demeanor and sadistic words. He delivered the welcome speech to the new students on orientation day, as the top student of SOPA high school. Become the first rank in the straight 2 years, people start to wonder if he consume book instead of rice as meal. Jisung still remembered how savage but intelligent the other when he talked. That damn smirk he could never erase from his face, Jisung took back his nerd accuse before.

Lee Haechan was nowhere near a nerd. He looked more like a psychopath. 

Jisung’s eyes trailed down to find the man holding a pen, standing in front of the messed up and helpless looking Jaemin with the scariest grin Jisung had ever seen.

"It is adorable to see you whimper and squeak throughout the lesson before." Haechan cooed, and slowly pushed Jaemin to lay on the floor.

Oh crap, yes. Lee Haechan is in the same class with Na Jaemin. That words before, did he mean he had been torturing Jaemin with that vibrator since the class? Jisung gulped down, feeling as he was swallowing tons of sands.

Gosh, that must be so hot.

Jaemin let out soft broken sobs, curving his back as he shook his head to the left and right. "-hnggg, I--, I came four times already master, p-please stop this..."

Haechan didn't answer, instead he lifted Jaemin’s slightly oversized white uniform to reveal his thighs. The pink haired boy just stared without fighting back much when Haechan whistled, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip. 

That's when Jisung got to see what Haechan had done to his  beloved senior.

Thin baby blue cables were circling Jaemin's slim thigh, and somewhat disappeared into the pink haired butt. At first Jisung thought the black fur thing poking out there was the vibrator itself but when he took a longer look, it looked more like a tail plug. Jaemin's cock itself was restrained with some kind of cables, and there were dots that plastered to Jaemin's length, delivering buzz to the angry red erection.

Fuck. Jisung felt his own erection hardened with the view.

"I bought this toy yesterday." Haechan said with a dark voice as he pulled out something from inside his bag. "It is called The Cum Machine."

Jaemin forced open his eyes that kept repeatedly closed again out of the over stimulation down there. "-hnggg-, master w-what's that?"

"Wait and see." Haechan smirked. He placed the machine beside Jaemin, and he took out a clear looking tube that's just a little bit thicker than a straw that connecting it to the odd looking machine on the floor.

 

Jaemin watched with frightened look as Haechan reached out of his member. He jerked wildly when Haechan's thumb swiped over the slit of his cock, squeezing it a bit to see the leftover milk of his cum sprut out. A squeak was ripped out from Jaemin’s lips. His hand reached out to grab for Haechan's wrist, and looked like the brunette didn't like it.

"I will tie you after this." Haechan said flatly. His left hand grabbed both of Jaemin's wrists while his right hand slowly inserted the clear tube into Jaemin's slit, making the other screamed. "--Echan!!"

"Master." Haechan corrected as he pushed the tube even deeper, and Jaemin writhed desperately with all of his leftover energy. Tears escaped his eyes, falling down on his white flawless cheeks.

Jisung was already super turned on, and his trembling hand reached out to record the view. His camera captured how Jaemin's back curled so beautifully as Haechan tied both of his hands together, leaving him even more powerless against everything Haechan was about to do.

Haechan stared at the view underneath him and licked his lips. He rose his pen and punched the button on top of it. "Let's try it on."

Dang it. It's the vibrator button-, that pen. Jisung inhaled shaky breath as his left hand started to pump his own erection. How could the great and smart Lee Haechan torture people like this? Guess the term 'we can't judge a book by its cover' seriously describes this situation.

Jaemin's eyes widened when he felt something is off. The long straw inside his urethra started to suck things out from his member. It's a liquid detector, and it would suck every liquid Jaemin got down there. Gosh!

"Hnggg-, masterh!" Jaemin started to cry again as the vibrator inside his body started to press against his prostrate aggressively. The straw sucked his cum out, forcing an orgasm out from him. It felt like a killer combination, and all Jaemin saw was stars. He tried to hold the cum out, but he couldn't. His inside body grew more and more sensitive and Jaemin cried when he felt his orgasm slipping out from his hold. "--hnnnnn!!! Hnggg--!!! Ahh! No-, ahh!!"

Haechan turned around lazily toward the door. He had it locked already and somehow the locker room is pretty soundproof since it used to be a practice room for a band before it got renovated to a locker room. Jaemin could scream all he wanted and no one would hear it. Very benefiting.

Jaemin laid down and panted hard as his orgasm was ripped away just like that. His tears still hadn't stopped as he shuffled his legs together to take his mind off the leftover sensation post cum he had.

 Haechan didn't seem to want that though. He checked the view of Jaemin's lower body before nodded. "You are slick enough I guess."

Haechan pulled out the butt plug and Jaemin jerked, he trashed a bit more as Haechan unbuckled his own belt.

"Master-, I'm tired..." Jaemin sobbed pitifully, his pink hair wet with his sweat, and his lips swollen from too much biting.

"No break before you take care of this." Haechan grinned smugly as he pulled off his pants to reveal his big and hard length. Even Jisung surprised to see how big the top student's cock was. For a height that was actually a bit smaller than Jaemin, Haechan’s cock was definitely bigger than Jaemin. He almost matched Jisung’s, and somehow it made Jisung’s pride hurt a bit.

"Hng... Master..." Jaemin sobbed as he curled himself into a small ball. He started to cry again when Haechan didn't seem to care about his pleads.

Haechan positioned himself in front of Jaemin's entrace instead, coating himself with the cum on Jaemin's hole. He slammed into Jaemin with one swift movement and Jaemin screamed. Haechan's cock pressed right against his prostate. Haechan groaned in pleasure, before reaching out and turning the machine on the floor again.

Jaemin screamed even louder than anything before when he felt the tube inside of his didn't just suck this time. It vibrated too. It was already so sensitive inside there, and now he had simulations from all over the places. Inside his urethra, on his prostate, and throughout his length.

Dead. Na Jaemin felt like dying.

Haechan cursed again and again as he felt Jaemin kept on tightening around him mercilessly every time the machine sucked his cock out. It felt so freaking good, both had never felt this way before.

"Masterh!" Jaemin cried and shook his head. "-please! Please-, no more!"

Haechan didn't listen. He kept on pounding into the smaller, this time even harder. Faster. Stronger. Jaemin trashed around as his third orgasm was sucked dry by the machine. He was already so tired. So powerless. His body moved as if he's a rag doll and his energy was left only to moan and moan. Haechan slammed himself into him again and again, and Jaemin didn’t even have energies to support his own body.

Just after what roughly felt like half an hour and Jaemin had hit his seventh orgasm, Haechan exploded his liquid inside of the pink haired boy. Jaemin squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the warm cum filling his rectum.

"Enough to make you pregnant, as always." Haechan grinned between his pants, as he rid over the traces of his orgasm, humping Jaemin against the floor some more time.

Jaemin was already in and out of consciousness. Only the sound of skin slapping and Jaemin’s helpless moans filled the air, echoing all over the place. Jisung on the other hand, had reached three climaxes just by seeing everything. It’s a pure torture, he also wanted to buried himself deep inside Jaemin.

It was much more intense than the one with Jeno. Jisung never knew Haechan had this kind of side and kink with him. And looking at Jaemin, he knew the kid had gotten a lot of these. Maybe even worse at times. Didn’t Jaemin learn that the more he beg for no, the scarier people would get? Just by looking at Jaemin’s expression from afar, Jisung was already more than ready to kept him fucked all night long.

Haechan finally pulled himself out of Jaemin after a while, and Jaemin had fainted. The top student patted Jaemin on the cheek for a few times before sighing. He dressed himself up and also Jaemin, before spraying the room with some room spray to erase the traces smell of sex. A careful move that Jeno didn’t do before.

Jisung watched as Haechan delicately lifted Jaemin's fainted body on his arms. The emotionless guy stared at Jaemin’s closed eyes before kissing the pink haired boy on the forehead.

"You have worked so hard." Haechan murmured. "I"ll send you all the documents of the upcoming mid term exam tonight. I"ll drive you home for now."

With that, Haechan carried out Jaemin from the locker room and left Jisung who was still hiding behind the huge locker alone. The khaki brown haired boy stared into space as he repeated what Haechan just said inside his head.

All the documents of the upcoming mid term exam...? The one coming in just a week?

Jisung blinked a few times as he tried to think straight.

So, Jaemin and Haechan...

Last time Jeno also gave Jaemin a free pass to a club. Does that mean Jaemin does these things in exchange for something?

Jisung's heartbeat quickened like crazy. His eyebrows furrowed as he leaned his body against the locker door.

So...

...Na Jaemin is that type of person?

 


	3. Money Ft. Johnny Seo

"Jaemin-ah, your pink hair has faded."

Jisung turned around when he heard his beloved senior's name was mentioned. His vision went all pink in instance once the soft pink locks of Na Jaemin filled his eyes. The way it twirled to the right to meet his friend's face and the way that eyes turned into crescent shape.

"I know, I shall re-color it again." Jaemin replied, before pursing his lips. Thinking. "...what color do you think I shall do next?"

"Your hair would be super damaged if you did another bleaching." The friend who Jisung recognized as Bae Jinyoung shook his head. "Try to color it back to dark for a while, will you?"

"It wouldn't be too damaged ~ I applied keratin treatment when I dyed it to pink last time." Jaemin said as he shook his head around, his pink hair flipped all over the places.

Jinyoung reached out to touch Jaemin's hair with his fingers, gasped in amazement. "You are right. Your hair is so smooth. It is crazy. The treatment must be expensive."

Jisung held his breath. His mind replayed back the time when Jeno's fingers fisted Jaemin's pink hair before, or the way Jaemin's pink hair damped and plastered against his forehead as Haechan tortured him with sex toy a few weeks ago.

"Pretty much, but it saves your hair." Jaemin winked and ruffled his own faded pink hair, that had turned more to a gold rose color by now. It still looked amazing and beautiful, but again-, since when a Na Jaemin ever looked bad in Jisung's eyes?

"Ahh I envy you." Jinyoung whined as he touched his plain black hair. "My hair was super damaged last time so my parents asked me to dye it back to black and not color it until very much later. They said they don't have much money to pay for my hair treatment all the time."

"Ah, that's bad." Jaemin cringed, then patted his friend's shoulder. "Give your hair a break for a year, then you could start coloring it back."

"Guess I am left with no choice." Jinyoung shrugged before turning his head to look at the announcement board they were standing in front of since the beginning. "You are on the top three again, aren't you?"

"Yes." Jaemin replied with a smile. "Thankfully, I was almost die studying for these at nights."

"Are you even a human, Na Jaemin?" Jinyoung sighed again.

Jaemin suddenly rose his hand and placed his palm on Jinyoung's cheek. It made both Jinyoung and Jisung widened their eyes in unison. The pink haired boy smiled. "Warm, isn't it?"

"Y-yes." Jinyoung replied with a stutter, unable to look away from Jaemin's soft gaze.

"That mean I am at least not a vampire." Jaemin winked again before pulling his hand away from Jinyoung's cheek. "Come on, let's get our lunch!"

Jinyoung was flushing red as he followed Jaemin from behind, and left Jisung standing not too far behind them with a blank expression.

So Haechan really sent the datas of mid term exams' tests to Jaemin, just like what he mentioned in the locker room before. So it was true. Jaemin got all of his good scores and brilliant achievements in a cheating way. The school gave him scholarship for nothing. Somehow, Jisung got a bit annoyed but also interested.

Just how much naughtier Na Jaemin could be? Maybe after all, he is just a rich kid who lusts after popularity and acknowledgement. With money he could buy anything, but maybe for some specific things money couldn't pay everything.

Jisung shrugged and returned back to the library. He had a meeting with his teammate to work on a remedial subject gifted by their biology teacher for failing the mid term exam before. Gosh, Jisung couldn't concentrate with every subject he had to study to and this is all the fault of Na Jaemin. Jisung spent all the time he could spent to study by jerking off Na Jaemin's videos and daydreaming about the pink haired's life.

The meeting went relatively quick, as they didn't really know what they were doing either. They just talked about a small concept and bam, they were done for the day. Jisung's mind wasn't even completely there as his team leader Bang Yedam explained about everything. He kept spacing out and Yedam had to call out for his name many times just to beg for his attention.

Jisung had to go home. He had to lock himself in the room, working on his homework, and study for his remedials. But no. He found himself circling the school, spying over Na Jaemin as usual. He had been doing it for some times already, he'd stalk Jaemin all around the school until the pink haired decided to go home.

That day though, Jaemin didn't go home. Just when Jisung drove his motorbike out of the school, he saw Jaemin heading to the parking area of the teachers, and headed to one expensive looking red sport car parked there. It was even cooler than Jung Jaehyun's car, and as much as Jisung didn't know the brand of cars, it looked more expensive than Jaehyun's as well.

Whose car it is?

Jaemin opened the door of the car and greeted the person sitting on the driver's seat. Jisung's eyes widened when he saw how the two kissed from afar. The two parted away before the car being driven away from the parking area.

Who is that? Jaemin's boyfriend?

Like real boyfriend?

Then why did he park the car on the teacher parking area?

Jisung found himself driving his motorbike to chase after the red car. He trailed from behind, heart beating wild as he tried to guess where Jaemin and his 'boyfriend' would head. Jaemin's home? The boyfriend's home? Hotel? All his guests were eliminated once the red car pulled over one fancy looking Italian restaurant. Jisung watched as the car pulled over, and one very tall guy came out from the car.

Jisung found his breath stuck on his throat.

Ah--, if it wasn't Johnny Seo. The son of their school's head principal. Jisung ever seen him quite numerous times in school. There were a lot of students falling for him. Rumour said he's 7 years older than Jisung, and just came back from his master degree in America. He looked so hot and handsome, just as beautiful as his older sister Ms. Seo Juhyun who's listed as one of the greatest pianist in Seoul.

Then, what was he doing with Jaemin?

Are those two really date each other?

Jisung was so confused, and most likely he got his pride hurt. If before Jisung thought Jaemin would date someone like Lee Jeno or Jung Jaehyun, now he had to realize that Jaemin's type is someone in a Johnny Seo level. Jisung is just one drop in the ocean compared to Johnny, and it drove the khaki brown haired boy even more insecure. 

Jisung watched as Johnny and Jaemin walked into the restaurant and he stared at the name board. He wouldn't get to afford it. The first grade groaned, ruffling his locks and leaned against his own bike.

Did he end up going home ?

Nope.

The next thing happened was, Park Jisung went into the nearest convenient store to buy himself a cup of instant noodle with kimchi and egg. He sat down while looking out of the glass straight at the restaurant, until Jaemin and Johnny came out again from inside. Jisung hurriedly put back his jacket on to hide his uniform, before rushing toward his motorbike and hopped on it. He trailed behind the two from behind like a professional spy, almost ran into a stand of hotteok on the way.

Where would they go now? Hotel? Jaemin's home? Johnny's home?

Jisung cringed when the same scenarios before running back to his mind. What?

Turned out, the two headed straight to the cinema. Jisung followed from behind as he looked at the two choosing movies to watch. He desperately smuggled closer but not enough to gain Johnny and Jaemin's attention, busied himself staring at Ralph poster from the Wreck It Ralph movie.

"Shall we watch _Fantastic Beast_ or do you prefer _Aquaman_ more?" Johnny asked and Jisung furrowed his eyebrows. Shall this American boy stress out that excellent English accent just to mention the name of those two movies?

"I think I wanna go with _Fantastic Beast_." Jaemin replied with sickeningly sweet voice, and Jisung froze. He had never heard Jaemin speak in such a sweet voice before.

"Let's go on a second row." Johnny suggested and Jaemin hummed an approval tone in reply. They finished buying the ticket and the lady thanked them.

Once the two disappeared into the snack booth, Jisung approached the lady immediately. "The couple before came to watch Fantastic Beast right, where do they sit?"

The lady looked startled, must be shocked with the unexpected question. "-uhm sorry. We don't-, we can't give the information-"

"I won't sit straight next to them. Give me 4 or 5 seats away."

"Customer-nim, we can't-,"

Jisung ripped open his jacket to reveal his uniform that matches Jaemin. "I need to check him up, he is my best friend."

The lady blinked faster than before, looked even more confused before finally gave up. "They are on seat number B19 and B20."

"Then give me A10." Jisung demanded, and the lady had no other choice but to agree.

Jisung let Jaemin and Johnny walked ahead first into the cinema before tip-toeing from behind. He entered the cinema once the lamp was turned off, before heading to the farthest seat on the back. The huge theatre was separated with a stair in the middle, diving it into section A and section B. Johnny and Jaemin sat on the farthest left of section B while Jisung sat on the section A. He could watch what they were doing from the back with a pitiful risk of getting his nack cramp. He turned around and realized there was not much people around here, probably because this supposed to be the most expensive cinema in town.

The movie started, and Jisung frowned with whatever genre was playing. Gosh, it is another version of Harry Potter? Jisung is a fan of it.

He found himself was drowned into the story until pretty long, before he took a break for a bit. Gosh, the sofa was so comfortable. He could easily fall asleep here. Fuck that Johnny, he could buy Jaemin a ticket to watch here while Jisung probably would need to starve tomorrow.

Talking about those two, Jisung turned his head around to look at what they were doing and he almost choked on his spite when he saw Jaemin was already sitting down on the floor, right in front of Johnny's crotch.

Fuck!

The pink haired boy stuck his tongue out and teasingly licked something that Jisung believed was Johnny's erection. His view was kinda disturbed with the distance so Jisung took out his phone and zoomed out the scene. Luckily, his dad was kind enough to buy him the expensive phone that had a clear camera resolution. Imagine what would his dad say when he found out that super phone was used a lot often recently to record porn videos featuring a Na Jaemin.

Jisung exhaled shaky breath as he could see Jaemin's face clearly now, teasing Johnny's length from the base to the tip. He occasionally glanced at Johnny with the kind of expression Jisung was super turned on to. The tongue swirled as if Johnny's length is a lollipop, and it also worked on the twin balls hidden underneath it.

Johnny's expression twisted in different kind of pleasure as he fisted his finger on Jaemin's hair, deepening the other's blowjob even more.

Jaemin looked fucking experienced in this, because Johnny kept on jerking softly ever few seconds. The tall man also kept on throwing his head backward out of pleasure and Jisung cursed as he felt himself getting tighter.

Jaemin bobbed his head faster, his faded soft pink hair bounced everytime he deepthroated Johnny. Johnny started to move around too much, and as someone who had never got sucked off before, Jisung really wanted to explode. How good would it feel to be blown by a Na Jaemin? The beautiful senior of the school? That must tasted freaking awesome.

Jisung gulped down, his face turned red out of desire and need, as he watched how Johnny spasm all of sudden, his head thrown back a bit as Jaemin seemed startled with something. The pink haired boy shut his eyes tight as his adam apple bobbed up and down. Seemed like he tried to swallow all of Johnny's cum but didn't get to because in no time he had coughed. White liquid spilled over his now swollen and red liscious lips, making Jisung groaned in frustration on his own spot.

Gosh. He wanted that lips.

Johnny seemed breathing heavily for a few second before reached for Jaemin's head again. The pink haired moved forward again and started to lick the cock clean from the cum, and as if it was even possible-, Jaemin got even more sensual than before.

Fuck.

Jisung knew it, that Johnny would go hard again in a few minutes-, and it really did. Johnny reached out for Jaemin and pulling the smaller to sat on his laps. His hand reached out to pull Jaemin's pants down and Jisung's breath hitched when he once again saw the pretty view of Jaemin's fair white butt skin.

Johnny let Jaemin sat on his dick, and the next thing happened was he penetrating Jaemin with his already rock hard dick. Jaemin seemed to be in pain, as his eyes shut and his lips opened in what seemed like a silent scream. It took a good minute as they stayed in that position, with Jaemin rotating his skinny arms around Johnny's neck. After a while, Jaemin started to move. Forward and backward. Forward and backward, slowly becoming steady.

Jisung squirmed on his seat like a heated worm, couldn't help himself but jerking off on his own. Ah, he wanted to enter Jaemin's hole too. He wanted to feel how warm it is, how the tightness of the ring would enveloped around his shaft like crazy.

Jaemin started to fasten his movement, his eyes shut as his lips parted open. Even though Jisung couldn't hear it, he swore he could imagine how Jaemin would release pathetic whimpers like how he was pounded mercilessly by Jeno before.

Just this time, it was Jaemin who moved.

Jaemin rid Johnny eagerly, locking his eyes with Johnny. Shy, pleasure filled eyes met the fiery, strong and full of desire eyes. Jaemin bit his lower lip and a few times shut his eyes closed, looked like he hit himself in the right place. After what seemed like eternity, Jaemin started to slow his pace. He looked exhausted, but he was also overwhelmed.

That's when Johnny changed their position and fucked Jaemin raw against the sofa. Hard and fast. Jaemin was almost crushed between the sofa and Johnny's body as the older moved like a brutal beast on rut.

Jisung was almost worried that everyone would see, but looked like everyone in the cinema was a lot more focused on the scene where Grindewald started to make a giant blue fire instead.

It's almost like, Jaemin and Johnny were racing to climax with the loud sound effect of the movie. The loud sound system got to swallow all of their voices down, and Jisung swore he saw how beautiful Jaemin looked when he hit his orgasm. The pink haired boy looked like a beautiful sex doll as Johnnh thrusted into him a few more times before falling on top of him.

Jisung cursed as he fastened his pump and hit his climax. He shut his eyes tight and threw his head backward.

Fucking Na Jaemin-, until when would Jisung had to satisfy himself with just masturbation? Jisung also wanted to touch Jaemin. He also wanted to run his fingers on the delicate body, making the pink haired cried and moaned shamelessly underneath him. He also wanted to feel how the other clenched around him tightly, how that luscious pink lips would feel around his cock.

Park Jisung was already on the verge of being crazy. Yet, Na Jaemin didn't know anything about him.

Somehow, it left him hollow and lonely.

Jisung stayed in his position, holding his breath steady for a moment before opened his eyes, only to find a pair of innocent eyes were staring at him from a few rows ahead of him. Those eyes belonged to a small girl with dolly look, who tilted her ahead aside as she stared at him.

Jisung startled up and immediately put his cock back inside, and the girl got even more confused. She turned around and hopped down but Jisung swore even from a far he could still hear she shouted gleefully at her mom.

"The oppa behind is playing with a huge sausage ! Mom, I want french fries and hotdog sausage for dinner!"

Fuck. Screw his life!

Jisung pulled his hoodie down to hide his embarrassed face before cursing all kind of curses in different languages he could mutter.

The movie seemed to come down for climax but Jisung didn't really pay attention to any of it. He was still left with uncomfortable feeling that kept on pinching him all over. His feelings were all mixed up, but there was one thing that grew inside of him.

The desire to own Na Jaemin grew even stronger inside of him. The monster he never knew existed inside of him kept on being shaken off from its sleep, and it slowly woke up. It slowly spoke to his mind. It slowly took control of his brain.

The movie ended. Johnny and Jaemin walked out of the theatre, all smiling and cheery. Jisung followed from behind, still with his hoodie on. His expression was weird, and his eyes showed nothing but emptiness.

He stopped as he saw Johnny leaned down to kiss Jaemin on the lips, before handing the other something. He rose his eyebrow before recognized it as a credit card. The gold color covering it convinced Jisung that it was on a higher class than his mom's.

Jaemin let out his eyesmiles before hugged Johnny quickly. They held hands together before exited the cinema, but Jisung felt his energy had been drained all away from him to chase after the pink haired boy.

He was quiet on his own spot, but a scary grin spread on his lips.

"So that's where the money come from? Ha."

_What are you waiting for? Capture him, make him yours. Don't just stand here like a pathetic loser, who jerk off on your own when a full course meal is standing right in front of you!_

"Jaemin sunbaenim, you are so much different from what I thought."

_He is dirty, he wouldn't mind getting dirtied even more. He is nowhere near pure, he even Likes It. Don't you see his face? Don't you see how much he loves to be fucked?_

Jisung's eyes darkened as he ruffled his khaki brown hair, his gaze hardened and jaw tightened. His eyes sharpened against the spot where Jaemin was standing before.

_He likes it rough, he wants it. His hole is wide open to everyone, he would spread his legs to anyone._

"Very shameless."

 _You know what to do_.

"Fucking slut..."

 _ **Rape him**_.  


	4. Love - Ft Mark Lee

Jisung wasn't even surprised anymore when Jaemin appeared in the school a few days later with a new hair color. Dark ash grey hair complimenting his fair white skin. The Na boy smiled brightly as usual, and his friends flocked around him like starstruck butterflies as he walked into the dance room.

"Jaeminnie ! You looked so much better with that hair color!" Rocky sunbaenim was the first one to shout, making all eyes in the room averted straight to Jaemin.

"Gosh, Jaemmie stop it! I have a boyfriend!" Ten sunbaenim dabbed and Jaemin just smiled even brighter.

"Does it looked okay? I have been thinking what to color my hair with again and again." The now dark ash grey haired boy smiled sheepishly, running his fingers on his smooth hair.

"It looked beyond perfection." Lisa sighed in adoration. "Why you looked so good in all the colors?"

"No, I don't. I like Lisa noona's honey hair more." Jaemin shook his head and giggled.

Jisung stared at the beauty from afar, ignoring Yoon Sanha who kept on blabbering to him about how cool the street performance in Hongdae last night.

The door swung open to reveal someone walking into the room, and everyone greeted him excitedly. Mark Lee-, the dance ace of the team. The older paid them a few visits already, so Jisung is familiar with his face.

What he could never be familiar with, is how Jaemin's face turned into different kind of unreadable expressions whenever the black haired male come to the practice room.

"What's up?" Mark asked with a laugh as he was tackled by some members. "Today's the main dancer team selection day, isn't it?"

"Yes, and look at Jaemmie." Ten pulled Jaemin forward and put him right in front of Mark. The dark ash grey boy scratched his cheek in embarrasment as Mark rose his eyebrows in surprise and checked him out.

"My, you looked dazzling as usual." Mark broke into big smile before ruffled Jaemin's hair. The smaller seemed to enjoy it so much, as Jisung swore he could see how Jaemin tiptoed to snuggle more into Mark's hand.

"Oh-, Hyukjae oppa is here!" Yeri tapped the kids' shoulders as she saw their dance coach had already pushed open the door of the practice room.

"Aye , kids, What's good?" Hyukjae grinned as he highfived Yugyeom who was standing beside the door. He approached the crowds, nodded his head to everyone who greeted him, before sitting on the chair. His arm lazily slumped to one of the chair and pulled it toward him, snapback worn backward. "So today is the day, huh?"

The seniors nodded their heads and Hyukjae nodded, still with his gummy smile as he jumped out and ruffled his own hair. "Let's go , let's go. Let's see who among the new faces that gonna get to join The Royal Beat ."

The previously cheery room turned a bit more quiet and serious. Jisung glanced at Sanha who blinked his cute round eyes in nervousness, before biting his own lower lip.

Every year, there would be three to five young members chosen to join the main team of SOPA's dance academy. This main team itself consisted on professional dancers who would be the one sent on serious nation wide or even worldwide competitions. Once you are welcomed into the team, you are no longer just a SOPA highschool student who joined the dance club. You are also part of the The Royal Beat , one of the most famous dance crew in Seoul.

Jisung looked at his seniors who were scattered behind Hyukjae, examining them one by one. They all are the members of The Royal Beat. Goo Junhoe, Rocky, Lisa, Seulgi, Mark, Ten, Taeyong, Yugyeom and last but never least, Na Jaemin.

Jaemin was standing next to Mark, his eyes calmly gazed into each one of his junior. Once he laid his eyes on Jisung's, Jisung felt his heartbeat stopped. Jaemin smiled a bit wider than usual, before shifting elegantly to the others.

Calm down, Jisung.

Jisung cursed himself as he clutched his chest. His stupid heart couldn't stop jumping around, and he started to sweat when Hyukjae's voice echoed in the room.

"Let's start with the first contestant--,"  Hyukjae clasped his hands. Ha Yoonbin."

Jisung watched as Yoonbin stepped in front to dance. The theme that Hyukjae gave was Kpop, and Yoonbin's song choice is Good Boy by Bigbang. Jisung didn't really pay attention to Yoonbin and anything he did. All he was looking at was at Jaemin and how he talked to Mark.

At first, Jisung thought Jaemin treated Mark just like other kids. However, as the time passed Jisung noticed something looked off from these two.

Jisung swore he saw those two's fingers interwined once in a while.

It upset him.

"Very well, Yoonbin-ah." Hyukjae clapped once the song ended and Yoonbin had stopped moving. "I personally like your movements, it is sharp. Though, I'd like you to put more focus on locking. Your arms still wobbled out when you forcefully stopped in the middle. Also, your facial expression. We fully need dancers to be expressive depending on the type of the music they are dancing to."

Yoonbin nodded his head, accepting the comments and reviews about him before bowed with a smile. Hyukjae looked down on his paper again, before grinned and called out a name. "Park Jisung."

Jisung tore his gaze away from Jaemin and Mark who were still talking, bringing it to see Hyukjae.

"You ready, lil rattler?"

Jisung smiled and nodded. He stepped forward, standing in the middle. He closed his eyes as he heard rustles of the other students playing the music of his choice. He could feel heat spread all over his body, a kind of jealousy that burnt the tip of his toes. He wanted to dance all these energies away.

A song he chose from a popular kpop boyband started to play, and Hyukjae raised his eyebrow in satisfaction with the song choice.

Jisung opened his eyes, gaze fierce and scary as he looked at the two male who still chatted around happily right in front of him. He stomped his right leg on the floor as he started to follow the instrument of Exo's hit single-, monster.

Yes, that's right.

Now you can call me monster.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Jisung was chosen as part of the main dance team. He had officially been accepted to Royal Beat Crew . The khaki brown haired boy couldn't stop smiling. He had always wanted to be accepted as one of this dance crew member. He wanted to grow and practice his dance, making him far more skilled than now.

Whistling, Jisung ruffled his hair as he changed into a comfortable tee. He was busy arranging his hairstyle when he heard the door being pushed open.

"Is everyone done already?"

Jaemin's voice.

Jisung stay quiet as he immediately pressed himself against the locker door. He could hear faint sound of Jeongwoo, one of the student in the dance club saying yes to Jaemin. Jisung's eyebrows furrowed as he slowly opened his locker room.

Shit. Jaemin was on it again, wasn't he?

A flare of fire burnt in Jisung’s mind. With whom else Na Jaemin would do his dirty little activity today? Jisung shook his head as he once again entered the locker door. He peeked from inside, and was kinda surprised when he saw Jaemin walking around. Looked like the boy was checking his surrounding around to make sure no one was there-, luckily Jisung had made his way into the locker room beforehand.

Jisung cursed quietly from inside his locker room. Is this some kind of dejavu? Why was he back in this position again?

He waited as Jaemin strolled around for a few minutes, before stopped on the alley of his locker. Jisung frowned when Jaemin suddenly turning to look at his locker. He felt his blood froze when he saw Jaemin slowly walked closer to his door.

What the fuck? What was he doing?

Just as Jisung panicking, he finally remembered that he hadn't pulled his locker key out from the keyhole. Fuck !

Jaemin seemed confused to see a dangling key on the locker door. He reached out for the handle, and Jisung clenched his eyes tightly.

Oh gosh. Would he die this way?

"Jaemin?"

Jaemin stopped his movement as he turned back around and saw Mark was standing not too far from him. Jaemin abruptly left the key and approached Mark right away. Jisung released the breathe he held before and laid his head on the locker room.

Shitshitshitshitshit, that was insanely close.

"You said you want to talk." Mark said as he put his hands on the jeans pocket.

Jaemin stay quiet for a bit. He looked down on his own shoes, blinking blankly. Mark waited for him, and Jisung also waited for him.

"...until when?"

Jaemin's soft voice broke the silence. Both Mark and Jisung frowned when they heard the pretty boy's words.

"...until when would I only stay... As a friend for you?" Jaemin asked quietly, gazing up to Mark's eyes. "I have been waiting and waiting... But we never get to move anywhere."

Mark closed his eyes and sighed. He ran his palm on his own face. "I'm sorry Jaem, it just..." The senior sighed. "...I just can't. I can't do this just yet."

"But why?" Jaemin asked back with weak voice.

"I still love her too much, Jaemmie." Mark shook his head. "I still love her just a little too much."

Jaemin scoffed and shook his head. "You are her toy, Mark hyung. You are no one for her. If she got lonely she'd look for you. She'd manipulate you to get just anything she wants. Once she get bored, she'd dump you. You are just a  doll for her."

"I know." Mark looked away. He stared into the numbers of the lockers in front of him. "...but still it doesn't make me love her any less."

"Why can't you see, hyung?" Jaemin's voice trembled. "I am in love with you. I tried so hard to be just like what you want. What more shall I do?"

"Jaemin, please. I never asked you to change yourself just to fit my criteria." Mark sighed. He looked just as stressed as Jaemin. "-I know. I know you have become a type that I really like. But-, somehow..."

"Somehow what?" Jaemin asked, tears had rolled down his face.

"...you... You are not her." Mark's shoulders slumped down in defeat. "...that no matter what happened... No one can be like her."

Jisung frowned hard. Someone who fits Mark criteria? Jaemin now? …and what was it supposed to mean?

Jaemin sobbed hard. He erased his tears with his sleeve. "You are an idiot, hyung." He choked on his own saliva, letting out a small strangled sound. "She is getting engaged in a month. And you? You are here. Just here. Can't even move on from her even slightest."

"It is hard Jaem." Mark started to sound annoyed. "Do you think I also like this condition of mine? I fucking hate it! If only I am capable to program my own mind, I would have deleted everything related to her and start fresh. But for now..."

Mark shook his head and Jaemin started to cry harder.

"Why is it so hard to love me?" Jaemin asked as he buried his face onto his own hands.

"It is not that I don't want to." Mark gently swiped his thumb over Jaemin's cheek. "I just... Don't want to give you a fake love. As it would hurt a lot more than this."

Jaemin didn't raise his head at all.

"...I'm sorry Jaem." Mark apologized with all of his sincerity, and somehow Jaemin looked even more hurt than before.

"Please leave me alone." Jaemin whispered.

Mark bit his lower lip upon hearing the request. He stared at Jaemin who had already sat down on the floor with his knees pulled close to the chest. He looked sorry. Jisung could understand. Mark must be hating himself to not be able to like someone as perfect as Na Jaemin, but he couldn't bring himself to give the other a false hope and false love. Jaemin deserved someone a lot better than him. And the one who Jaemin needed, was not him.

Mark sighed loudly, rose his hands. He looked at Jaemin sadly. "...I'll take my leave then."

Jaemin ignored the other. He stayed on his position, waiting until Mark had walked out from the door. Just after he heard the sound of the door being pushed closed, did he release the cry he had been holding. Jaemin cried so hard, pouring all his heart and feeling out into the tears.

Jisung who was sitting inside the locker was also quiet, listening to the cries from his beloved senior.

A heartbreak.

Someone as mighty as Na Jaemin could also experience heartbreak.

Jisung glanced out to see Jaemin who was still crying. He wanted to come out and reached out for the soft dark hair, ruffling it lovingly. He wanted to calm the crying mess down, reminding him that he still has a lot of people who also want him.

But the problem is, they are not Mark.

Jisung stared at the empty space on the wall. He was so used of Jaemin looking all glory and happy with everything he has. He was so used to see Jaemin shine just like a diamond among the dullness of the stones in the room.

It just surprised him that Jaemin also had this side of him. The rejected, fragile, and weak side. For the first time, he finally could see Jaemin alike with other kids. He’s not the perfect Na Jaemin who made the world goes around, rotating around him as he sit on the throne right in the center.

He also had this kind of time, when he buried his face between his knees, hugging them close to his chest like a kicked puppy.

Jisung sighed soundlessly. That day, the ambition and anger Jisung felt evaporated to the thin air. He just sat there and listened to every sobs Jaemin let out. In silence. All quiet.

Jisung waited patiently  until Jaemin fully stopped crying half an hour later.

And Jisung still stayed in his position even after Jaemin had left the room as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! Just like what I promised, an update ;)  
> This is focusing to a serious onesided love story instead of harem (wait- did I just hear a disappointed groan lol)  
> ...but there will be some on the next (and last) chapter COUGHS. So please wait for it patiently ~


	5. Adoration - Ft. Park Jisung

Jisung tapped his fingers on the locker door with anxiety. He couldn't stop moving on his spot, and every 5 seconds he felt like pulling himself away and cancelled his plan.

You sure ? Man , you okay? You hit your head somewhere?

He repeatedly asked himself that question, and ruffling his already messy locks while trying to calm himself down. Sighing, the khaki brown haired boy crouched down and started to draw on the tiles.

He couldn't believe he managed to do what he did before. Tapping his beloved sunbae Na Jaemin on the shoulder, asking to meet him in the locker room. His voice was shaking all over when he said that, and Jaemin was beyond confused to the point that he asked if Jisung was feeling okay.

Stupid.

A deep crimson color fueled Jisung's cheeks when he remembered that. He had to admit, all his life, the only moment that he looked cool is only when he dances. It's because, when he dances he doesn't need to talk to others. When he dances, all he need to do is letting his movement speaks on its own

That's why he was never popular even though his dancing skill is awesome.

Jisung jumped on his own spot when the door suddenly being pushed open. He stood up, hurriedly smooth down his uniform when he heard the sound of someone's shoes making their way inside.

"Jisung?"

He heard Jaemin's voice echoed on the walls around the room. Jisung gulped as he waved his hand on his own, clumsily not realizing that no one would see him doing it anyway. "-a-am here."

It just took a few seconds until the footsteps grew closer and Jaemin's pretty head popped into the view. The older smiled, oh so beautiful that Jisung swore he gone blind for split seconds. "What is it, Jisung-ah? The one you want to talk about?"

"I--- uh---," All the words Jisung had prepared inside his head vanished once he saw Jaemin's hazelnut dark brown eyes staring into him.

The older on the other, was waiting patiently with a confused look on his face. He didn't push Jisung to talk, just waiting for him to finish with absolutely relaxed look. The thing about Na Jaemin that made people enjoy talking to him was his ability to make people feel like he's giving them his full attention. His eyes never wavered, deep gaze with no demanding look. His eyes soft, as if he was waiting for a 2 years old baby to start his first blabber.

"Jae-, Jaemin hyung I k-know." Jisung finally managed to spill his words out.

Jaemin rose his eyebrows in curiosity. "Yes-? Know what?"

Jisung stuttered again. Why had it gotten harder to start again once he had closed his mouth? "A-about... About..."

Jaemin frowned, this time his eyebrows furrowed. He clocked his head forward a bit, encouraging Jisung to continue. "About what, Jisung?"

"A-about-..." Jisung inhaled. "Y-you."

That's when Jaemin's expression suddenly dropped. His frown disappeared, leaving his face with a shocked expression. His lips parted open a bit, and for a split second he looked puzzled. "-about me? Like what?"

"Like-," Jisung hung his words again, seeing how Jaemin really started to squirm under his gaze. "-t-things you did... W-with some people-,"

"What are you trying to say?" Jaemin himself must not realize how his voice suddenly increased some pitches higher. "What do you mean, what did I do?"

Jaemin seemed to realize his mistake next because he softened his facial expression afterwards. Seemed like he didn't want to look caught red handed off, and still hoping Jisung wouldn't know what he was doing and referring to something else.

Jisung reached out for his phone, trembling fingers unlocked it. He tapped the icon to the gallery and showed the video of Jaemin and Haechan he recorded to the dark ash gray haired boy. Jaemin's eyes widened so wide, and he looked so shocked. He froze on his spot until seconds later while Jisung slowly pulled back his phone and put it on his pocket.

"I-, I have those." He said as he bit his lower lip, terrified on what's coming next.

Jaemin's expression slowly changed from shocked to anger. He looked up and glared daggers on Jisung's face. His sharp eyes sliced through the visions as if he wanted to eat Jisung alive. "What the fuck... Are you doing that for?"

Na Jaemin has always looked pretty to Jisung. Sweet boy, cute, bright, like a velvet dose of warm sunshine in the spring. He had always looked smiling around, soft look on his face. That time though, Jaemin looked scary. His eyebrows knitted together, and his teeth collided against each other as he was holding back his anger.

Jisung got intimidated--, but he repelled spell from inside his head. "Y-y-you guys d-did it i-in front of me-,"

"You were stalking me." Jaemin hissed, his eyes were full kf hatred. Understable, but Jisung couldn't care less.

"Y-you guys did it i-in public places." Jisung tried so hard not to whimper. He wouldn't show any hint of weakness or awkwardness in front of the Na boy.

Jaemin's expression changed again , from anger slowly subdued down to what seem like panic. "What do you want  from me? Why are you doing this?"

Jisung blinked. That fast? Jaemin immediately asked that? So to the point, Jisung hadn't even prepared himself to reach to that question just yet.

"I-uh..." Jisung winced a bit before inhaled shakily. "I-, I want y-you to do t-things with me."

Jaemin narrowed his eyes, before scoffed out his bitch look. "All of you guys are the same." He laughed humourlessly. "Tell me what do you want me to do. Suck you off? Fuck you up? Or do you want me to ride you? Handjob? 69?"

Jisung's blood rushed to his head when he heard Jaemin's straightforward questions. Hey ! Jisung's still underage!

"W-we'll see!" Jisung blurted out to cut Jaemin's words. "Y-you have to meet m-me when t-the school's finished l-later on!"

Jaemin scoffed and ran his fingers on his own locks. "You plan on taking me home? Woah, why not just do it here? Ah-, I know. Public places. I shall be careful enough to not do those as long as the locker ghost like you are around. Surely pervert type of person who doesn't have things to do-,"

"I-, I'll see you later."

Jisung cut Jaemin's words before the slightly shorter male could finish his words. Jaemin looked even more annoyed as he was stopped, and Jisung immediately ran away out of the room.

The dark ash gray haired boy glared at the door, watching how Jisung disappeared from it before fell to the floor. A tear rolled down his face, followed by a loud sob. He brought his fingers to erase his face, before punching the locker room in annoyance.

He's trapped , completely into the trap.

He's all messed up now.

 

 

***

 

Jaemin went to meet Jisung after the class. His eyebrows furrowed with hands folded, leaning against the door of Jisung's classroom. Jisung's classmates who had just walked out of the classroom was surprised when they saw Jaemin, and hurriedly bowed their head. Of course they would be, one of a superstar of SOPA is standing in front of their class. To whom and for what was the angel doing there?

Jaemin replied their bows with a nod and awkward smile. He huffed a bit and glanced to see if Jisung had walked out of the classroom. His eyes narrowed a bit when he saw Jisung walking out from inside the classroom with half dazing off eyes. The tall kid came out as the last and almost missed Jaemin until the shorter had to grab his hand for attention. "I know I am not as tall as you but I am here, idiot."

Jisung was startled when a warm and smooth skin touched his wrist, along with the melodious voice that greeted his ears. He widened his eyes when he saw Jaemin was already standing there. "I-, I t-thought we'd meet on the g-gate."

Jaemin rolled his eyes. "I want this to finish. Hurry up tell me what to do and I want to go home."

Jisung stared at Jaemin for long, before raising his chin. "You are stuck with me from now on, so you can only do something if I allowed you to."

"Eh-, what??" Jaemin widened his eyes.

Jisung took out his phone and opened his gallery, this time showing video of Jaemin and Jeno. The dark ash gray haired boy seemed to grit his teeth together, before snapped his head toward Jisung.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Jisung gulped. He looked around, to make sure the corridor was empty, before gently pushing Jaemin into the room. Jaemin bit his lower lip as he was guided inside, and gulped down nervously when Jisung reached out for his pocket to take out the key and locked the classroom from inside.

Shit. He's on a class duty this week?

Jisung turned his head around to look at Jaemin. He awkwardly put the key back to his pants, before gazing at Jaemin. His eyes were shy, his look was innocent. Jaemin just couldn't believe the person in front of him was the same person who passed the team selection yesterday with the music "Monster", and the same person who recorded everything Jaemin had done.

Jisung's arms flailed gently around, before he sighed. He looked nervous, like a cute little deer. Jaemin rose his left eyebrow before leaning against the table while trying hard to maintain his annoyed expression, asking with sassy voice. "So?"

Jisung spread his arms, blinking, before pointing at the teacher table in front of the classroom. "Sit down there." He stared at Jaemin's legs. "With pants off."

Jaemin turned to look at Jisung for a bit, before following his order. He unbuckled his pants and let the loose fabric fell to reveal his slim legs. He also pulled down his boxer to reveal his bare crotch with the most flat face Jisung had ever seen.

The ash gray haired boy was the one going naked, why was it Jisung's face that burnt hot?

"And?" Jaemin demanded, almost challenged. His facial expression sassy, as if he wasn't afraid of anything Jisung would ask him to do. Oh , for what? He had done everything anyway, Jisung had seen them all too anyway.

Jisung crouched down in front of Jaemin's member and stared at the delicate size of the other's cock. Jaemin wasn't entirely small. To be honest, his cock is pretty long and pretty big. Of course Jisung's bigger, but Jaemin has a size that can't be looked down upon.

"Spread your legs." Jisung ordered.

Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows and spread his legs. What would Jisung do?

Jisung didn't say no more when he suddenly leaned in to capture Jaemin's cock beneath his lips. The older widened his eyes in surprise. Usually it was him who giving other people lip service, but this time Jisung did the job. Jaemin's eyes shutting down when he felt the warmth of Jisung's mouth enveloping his sensitive member. Every inch of nerves along his length throbbed out of pleasure. Jisung's tongue swiped over his head delicately, as if licking ice creams down. Jaemin bit his lower lip. Jisung was obviously a new player in the game. His lips and his tongue didn't move in sync, but it still felt so good to Jaemin.

So this is how it felt to be oral-ed? Jaemin had never felt it before, all because his partners felt too mighty to do the job. Jaemin always the one ending up swallowing their thick cock into his mouth, so when he was the one getting serviced like this, he was loss at words.

No wonder they keep asking him to suck them off.

Jaemin's eyes fluttered open to see Jisung underneath him. The younger was doing his task dilligently, but not in a way that looked like he's doing it because he had to. Instead, he looked happy. His eyes were closed, and his head move back and forth to take in all of Jaemin's length into his mouth.

Isn't that like the prettiest view Jaemin had ever seen.

Jisung treated him with adoration and care, taking time between soft sucks into suddenly powerful ones. He pulls and push, but once a moan errupted from Jaemin's throat, he gave no mercy as his lips suddenly started to suck a lot harder than before.

"Ahh-!!!" Jaemin cried as he felt he was pushed into the edge of the pleasure, making his head rolled in what seemed like magnifying maze of ecstasy. "-Gosh! Park Jisung you-!"

Jisung didn't care when Jaemin called out his full name, even though he had to admit that he was kinda happy that Jaemin remembered his full name.

Jisung suddenly pulled off from his sucking, and a gasped moan of desperation slipped put of Jaemin's throat. "-what!"

Jisung started to pump the other's cock to gather the love juice on it into his long fingers. He lifted his hand, watching as it glistened under the sunlight sipping through his window. His eyes turned a bit dull as he examined it, before returning his gaze back to Jaemin. "Let me finger you."

Jaemin's previous protesting expression disappeared as he blinked in surprise. Jisung didn't give the other a time to think before using his love juice coated finger to start entering Jaemin's hole. He started to rotate his finger inside, secretly widening his eyes in awe as he felt how the hole sucked into his finger hungrily.

Jaemin once again shut his eyes, and biting his lower lip as his inside was being messed up by the younger boy. Isn't that illegal? Where does this kid learned how to do these kind of things?

Jisung kept on glancing at Jaemin to check his expression and as he got to see how the pretty boy's expression turned into another parade of pleasure, he added the second finger. Jaemin gasped as he felt he was a bit fuller than before, but slowly growing used to it.

But that's not the most shocking part. Jisung added the third finger, and now latching his lips back into Jaemin's swollen red cock. The Na boy screamed as the pleasure built up inside his stomach, driving him crazy as he was tortured in two other places. When Jisung's finger pressed into his sweet spot, Jaemin couldn't take it anymore.

All this time, all the boys that took him only think about their own pleasure. Jaemin sometimes had to fake his moans just to satisfy them. This time though, every moans escaping Jaemin's lips were pure and real. Jaemin's body jerked when Jisung's finger curled inside of him.

It felt so good. It was just so good.

"Ahnggg-!!!" Jaemin felt his climax was coming. "I-! I c-come!"

Jisung started to suck harder when he heard Jaemin's words. The older fingers tightened on his hair but he didn't mind it at all. He closed his eyes as he felt bittersweet liquid sprutzed out from Jaemin's cock. The amount was pretty huge, and Jisung pretty much half coughed when it hit the back of his throat.

Jaemin's body shook with the pleasure shock he received, but he couldn't believe how Jisung willingly swallowed all of his cum. The khaki brown haired boy pulling away once he felt nothing was left to squeeze out from Jaemin. He looked up to reveal his eyes, and Jaemin was drawn into the dark orbs.

Jisung opened his school bag and pulled out his wet tissue, before starting to clean after Jaemin. The older blinked as he looked at how the younger cleaned him off carefully as if he was a baby. Jisung also helped putting on Jaemin's pants, before grabbing his school bag.

"You shall meet me again tomorrow after school." Jisung demanded, his face showed nothing but seriousness. The Na boy still looked at him in surprise, but slowly nodded his head nonchalantly.

Jisung's corner of lips twitched before he awkwardly put the classroom key beside Jaemin. "L-locked it and return it to the security later."

Jaemin rose his eyebrow as the kid seemed to fully use his authority over him. He wanted to scold him, but then he realized tint of pink that slowly grew stronger and stronger on Jisung's cheeks.

Could it be...

Jisung turned around and shuffled his long legs to leave the classroom. Jaemin was left alone, with the key on his right side. He was deep for a split second in thinking before he blinked.

"...did he just... Blushing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help. Why Park Jisung is so cute? Lmao.


	6. Date - Ft. Park Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to offer anything." Jisung ran his hands on his hair. "You just need to be yourself, and they will love you that way."
> 
> Jaemin blinked, his lips parted open with his jaw hung low. What-? What was Jisung saying-? Did he just spit out that bullshit? "-you know, the world doesn't want you if you are not useful for them."
> 
> "But those who care would." Jisung said as he locked his eyes on Jaemin. "If someone didn't love you at your darkest time, then they don't deserve you."
> 
> Jaemin was once again stunned with Jisung's words. He stared at the kid in front of him, folding his arms together. "...and where can I find that person?"
> 
> "Here!" Jisung pointed at himself and stomped his feet. "Now I am just nothing, but one day I will make sure that you will see me becoming a cool and indepent adult."

On the next day, Jisung was already standing in front of the class again. The kids around Jaemin gave the Na boy a look. Jinyoung even leaned down with his curious eyes. "Are you two a thing?"

"No." Jaemin smiled brightly as he shook his head. "It is just my junior in dance club. He'd lik to ask some things about the dances."

Jinyoung gave him a playful suspicious look before shrugged. "Whatever, he's cute."

"Does he?" Jaemin laughed as he tried not to bite his own lips on progress. "He kinda is."

Jinyoung gave a winning look for one last time before he flew out from the class and left Jaemin alone. Jisung glanced at Jaemin's friends and grew nervous when he noticed they were looking at him. He awkwardly rushed toward Jaemin who was waiting for him with a suspicious look on his face.

"What today?" The Na boy asked, still raising his chin a bit. Whatever Jisung would ask him to do, he'd do it.

"Accompany me for the whole day." Jisung blurted out.

Jaemin paled. Servicing Jisung the whole day? He had a gymnastic glass tomorrow! "T-the whole day?"

"I will take you to do things." Jisung said again, with a serious look on his face.

"T-things?" Jaemin asked again. He grew nervous but he immediately folded his arms to looked a bit more stern. "Okay, whatever."

"Follow me." Jisung commanded, taking Jaemin's wrist on his hand.

Jaemin jumped on his spot for a bit when the younger's long fingers wrapped around his thin hand, taking him outside of the class. He wanted to tell Jisung to take his hand off Jaemin, but unable to do that because despite of grabbing onto his hand, Jisung was guiding him gently. The two walked passed the classroom hall, igniting some curious look from people around them.

Especially from one tall person who was looking at their direction. "-Jaemin?"

Jaemin looked up to find Lucas was looking at him and Jisung, before throwing an awkward grin. "-y-yo! Lucas!"

"Where are you... Going?" Lucas frowned, looking at the way Jisung held Jaemin's hand. His expression hardened a bit, and it didn't go unnoticed in Jisung's sharp eyes.

"Uh-," Jaemin glanced at Jisung. "-going with my junior. Got something to do."

"Is that why you can't come for a dinner with me today?" Lucas frowned more, and Jaemin's eyes flashed in warning. Jisung furrowed his eyebrows a bit as he sensed something's wrong with the tone in Lucas' voice.

"Yeah... I am a bit busy." Jaemin threw the other an apologetic look before walking faster and suddenly had become the one to drag Jisung away from Lucas. "See you around!"

Jisung looked back and frowned even more when he saw Lucas was looking at them with something different in his eyes. "Who is that?"

"Err..." Jaemin bit his lower lip. "-that is Mark's friend."

"Mark sunbae?" Jisung frowned, ignoring the sudden ignitation of fire when he mentioned that name and remembered how Jaemin cried over him a few days ago.

"Yes." Jaemin looked a bit worried and stressed, but he waved his hand. "Forget it. Now where are we going?"

Jisung still stared at Jaemin in suspiciousness, before raising his chin. He still wanted to ask more, but he still answered Jaemin's question anyway. "A minimart."

Jaemin tilted his head to the side.

"-minimart?"

 

 

  
***

 

 

The dark ash grey boy stared at the cup of cheese samyang noodle underneath him, blinking in confusion. He was sitting inside a minimart, with various kind of food in front of them. Jisung returned with some boiled eggs and milk, placing them close to him along with two cups of packaged kimchi.

"Let's eat." Jisung grinned happily as he poked the egg and slid it toward Jaemin's direction. "Here, eat it along with kimchi and egg."

Jaemin frowned even more, supporting his chin and looked at Jisung in confusion. "Why are we eating?"

"Because it is time for late lunch?" Jisung asked, avoiding Jaemin's questioning eyes.

Jaemin scoffed. "It is 3. We shall wait until dinner."

"We all in the process of growing up." Jisung reasoned and shrugged. "We shall eat a lot."

Jaemin scoffed louder, but this time a small smile appeared on his face. He used his chopsticks to mix the noodle with the cheese in front of him. "You are just hungry, don't you?"

Jisung didn't reply this time, but takin the boiled egg and knocked it lightly on his own head to break it. "Don't forget to add the egg."

Jaemin rose his eyebrows before taking the egg. He tapped it lightly on his head, frowning when it didn't crack. Jisung who witnessed it, grinned.

"Harder."

"No, it hurts."

"No, do it harder. It won't do if you do it that gentle."

"No, I don't want to!"

"Come on, let me do it."

"No! You will hurt me!"

"I will be gentle."

The highschooler kid sitting not too far from them almost got choked on her own food when she heard the voices. She had to turn around to check if the two kids behind her really talking about the eggs, before shaking her head in disbelief.

These kids shall be learning more proper Korean phrases to prevent more misunderstanding in the future.

Jisung finally got to take the egg and lifted it in front of Jaemin, pulling the other by the chair closer to him. Jaemin was unable to reject, as the movement was too sudden. He could only yelp when he was already pulled toward Jisung, and the younger had towered over him with his (annoyingly handsome) stupid smile. The Na boy blinked a few times, and shut his eyes tightly once Jisung rose the egg in the air.

Jisung smiled when he saw the other's reaction, before angled the egg back to his own head and cracked it open there. Jaemin winced when he heard the sound, but when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that the egg had already been cracked open and Jisung had already placed it in front of him.

"Eat." He commanded with a slight smile on his face, making Jaemin's heart fluttered a bit.

The Na boy looked away and immediately started to eat his own noodle. Once his tongue got to taste the noodle, he sighed. Instant noodle. It's been so long since he ate one. Mostly, Jaemin's mom would leave homecooked meals or money for him to buy food. If he wasn't eating nor ordering the food there, he would be going out either on a date or eating out with his friends. The instant noodle itself, turned out to give him a taste of home.

Jaemin slurped the noodle and then started to unwrap his rice ball. He ate the food all with excitement, his dangling legs wiggled a bit as he expressed his happiness through body language. When his right feet accidentally kicked Jisung, he looked up apologeticly. "-sorry."

"No problem." Jisung chuckled and slurped his noodle up. He stole glances at Jaemin, his heart fluttered when he saw the other was enjoying his simple and minimalist lunch. "I am not rich, I can't treat you out to fancy lunches." He said, mixing the leftover of his noodle with the chopsticks. "I'm sorry."

Jaemin slowly slowed down his eating, confused on what Jisung was saying until he remembered what had happened with him and Johnny, before slapping the younger lightly on the arm. "What are you saying, you don't even have to buy me a food."

Jisung winced and rubbed his arm. "Ouch."

"Besides, what are you trying to do, inviting me out for lunch?" Jaemin asked, folding his arms and rose his chin. "You want to fuck me in that aisle?"

"COUGHS!!"

The highschool girl who was sitting behind them this time got choked for sure, holding her chest as she desperately reached out for her drink. Shit! She shouldn't have listened to their conversations!

Sadly, nor Jaemin neither Jisung paid attention to the half dying girl as Jisung shrugged instead. "I just want to spend a day with you."

Jaemin frowned. He stared at Jisung in confusion. "-but...why?"

"Why-?" Jisung looked even more confused. "-why can't I? I am your master now."

The sound of the chopsticks being slammed to the table was heard. Jisung and Jaemin turned to look at the poor highschool girl who hurriedly packed all of her belongings and rushed out away from them. They just rose eyebrows, oblivious, before turned back to face each other.

"Then? Where are we going next?" Jaemin looked confused. Jisung should just tell him where did he want Jaemin to pleasure him.

"The park." Jisung replied as he drank his coke.

"For?"

The tall boy turned to look at Jaemin and smiled.

"Have you ever played skateboard?"

 

 

 

***

 

 

  
Jisung literally really took Jaemin out for skateboarding ! The Na boy never thought Jisung would be able to skate, but when he was cooly swished through the park elegantly, the Na boy finally believed it. Jisung looked so damn good riding the skateboard, effortlessly enchant Jaemin who was looking from the other side of the park.

"You really have never done this?" Jisung asked once he had cooly stopped his skateboard in front of Jaemin.

Jaemin shook his head. "Never."

"Alright, then I shall teach you how to do some movements." Jisung nodded, nudging his chin to the skateboard on Jaemin's hand. It actually belonged to his cousin. When Jisung was little, he used to play the skateboard a lot with his older cousin. Once his cousin decided to move out from Seoul, the skateboard remained untouched until it was given to Jaemin that day.

Jaemin himself had truly never rid the skateboard before. He had never even thought of riding one. He looked in interest as his right feet rolled the skateboard. Skating is cool, but no one from Jaemin's friendship lines play it. It's his first time being taken to do this kind of ride.

It was pretty interesting.

Jisung taught Jaemin a few basic movement, and he was there all the time while holding Jaemin's hand. He waited patiently until Jaemin could able to balance himself on top of the skateboard, and tightened his hold gently whenever Jaemin was about to fall. The process was pleasing for Jaemin, and when he was able to ride without falling down, he had never felt happier.

"YOW!" He rose his hands in the air. "I could do it!"

"You can!" Jisung skated right beside him with a smile. "Great job!"

Jaemin's heart warmed up with the compliment. His expression softened as he followed Jisung's movement. That time, he got to truly appreciate Jisung's look. Under the faint golden light of sunset, Jisung looked sparkling. His khaki brown hair, his honey eyes, his skin, all part of him was glowing ujder the twilight. The way that the wind blew softly his hair away, also shook Jaemin's heart.

**Thump. Thump.**

Jaemin pressed his palm to his chest. What made his heart beat this fast?

When Jisung slid passed him, Jaemin stared at the wide back with different kind of mixed emotion. So big, yet so small. Looked strong, bur also Innocent and adorable. Charming, but also very shy. The contrasting charm points of Park Jisung might drive Jaemin crazy. He wasn't one of that popular kid in the school that was able to shake the hierarchy away, but with the right proposition he might could.

When the time's come, he might climbed his ladder up to the top of the school. He has a tall, nice, lean body. He has gotten the look, and he could kill anyone with his dance.

Jaemin's eyes somehow clouded with that thought.

Jisung... Would probably attract much attention when he had his first performance with the dance team later.

Jisung stopped skating and turned around. He gave out a really, really adorable smile as he nodded his head. "Could you skate over here?"

Jaemin scoffed and immediately skated toward Jisung, heading to the boy whose back was facing the view of the orange sky. At one glance, Jisung looked shining. And once Jaemin arrived not too far in front of him, Jisung extended his hand.

"You did well."

And Jaemin had never felt much more accomplished before.

 

  
***

 

 

Jisung walked Jaemin home when the sun had set. Jaemin thought the younger would throw him to the sofa and started the long awaited makeout session, but Jisung didn't. He just took Jaemin to the door of his house, and stood there.

"..." Jaemin stared at Jisung in confusion.

"...why?"

"Why are you standing there like that?"

"I just wanna make sure that you enter the home safe and sound." Jisung shrugged.

Jaemin's eyebrows rose high before he frowned. "You take me out all day long just to return me to the home like this?"

"What-?" Jisung frowned in confusion. "-what shall I do?"

"I mean why don't you just come and just..." Jaemin threw his head backwards, lowering his voice. "...fuck me instead of asking me out to do things like these?"

Jisung widened his eyes for a bit before his shoulders dropped down in defeat. "...you...don't like it?"

"I mean-," Jaemin sighed as his heartstrings being pulled apart by the sad looking boy. "-I mean why... Why are you not fucking me? Isn't that the part of your plan? Isn't that why you record me and threaten me?"

Jisung frowned. "-it is not like that?"

"Then what?" Jaemin threw his hands to the air. "Seriously Park Jisung, don't keep on doing things that confuse me!"

It might make me like you!

The rest of the word was left unsaid as Jaemin groaned and looked away instead. He couldn't bring himself to say that out loud, he is just not ready yet. He still hadn't been able to move on from Mark and suddenly Jisung came running in and started to mess with his brain. What would the kid do again tomorrow? What did Jisung actually want?

"They don't treat you like a human being." Jisung said finally, looking down.

"-what?"

"Them." Jisung fisted his hands. "-they don't treat you like a precious thing... They use you only for their pleasure."

"Well that's what I am indeed!" Jaemin laughed when he heard that. "I mean, I have nothing else to offer them other than my body. What else do I have to offer so that they can want me?"

"Nothing!" Jisung shouted. Jaemin widened his eyes when the younger suddenly shouted, watching at how Jisung panted.

"You don't have to offer anything." Jisung ran his hands on his hair. "You just need to be yourself, and they will love you that way."

Jaemin blinked, his lips parted open with his jaw hung low. What-? What was Jisung saying-? Did he just spit out that bullshit? "-you know, the world doesn't want you if you are not useful for them."

"But those who care would." Jisung said as he locked his eyes on Jaemin. "If someone didn't love you at your darkest time, then they don't deserve you."

Jaemin was once again stunned with Jisung's words. He stared at the kid in front of him, folding his arms together. "...and where can I find that person?"

"Here!" Jisung pointed at himself and stomped his feet. "Now I am just nothing, but one day I will make sure that you will see me becoming a cool and indepent adult."

Jaemin's corner of the lip twitched as he saw the other's cuteness.

"And at that time-," Jisung looked straight at Jaemin. "I will make you mine!"

Jaemin's heart couldn't help but flutter at that words. He blinked, dug his nail into his palms as he tried not to coo at Jisung. The other boy was adorable, like a type of person Jaemin would willingly adopt as a younger brother. Therefore, he smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

Jisung blushed red deeply as he took some steps back. "B-be ready because tomorrow we are going out again."

"-again?" Jaemin almost groaned.

"Yes. After class. Be ready." Jisung pointed at him and Jaemin couldn't help but rolled his eyes. The Na boy then watched as Jisung walking away, leaving him by running.

Jaemin smiled.

Jisung's adorable, like really adorable. But, he was just a kid, he knew nothing about the life Jaemin was living and was yet to know how to protect Jaemin. The pretty boy stretched and sighed.

Jisung was still so adorable, though. He didn't mind to go out with Jisung often.

Just as Jaemin turned around and was about to enter his house, a voice called him out and made him stay on his place.

"Na Jaemin."

Jaemin turned around, only to find someone standing not too far from his place. The boy was tall, with dark hair and sharp eyes. Jaemin needed a few seconds before recognizing the boy as he came out under the light. Then, his eyes widened in suprise.

"Lucas-,"

The boy dashed toward him and pressed his palm on Jaemin's lips. He ignored the pure terror on the Na boy's eyes as he pushed Jaemin into the house.

And the door of the house then slammed closed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- PEEKS.
> 
> Sorry I have to postpone it around... Two more chapters HAHAHAHAH. I just can't let it end just like that :pppp.   
> And I have been so late in updating right?? I just moved to a new city for a work and spent the last week to settle in ^^. It is been long since I miss this kind of foreign feeling , and I am planning to do it again in the near future ! It was overwhelming at first but it is sunday and I get to update ! 
> 
> BTW, U GUYS RAD. Do you guys remember the video I posted here for the KPOP competition?? The Kiss & Makeup one ?? We made it to pass the second election and we shall be performing by the end of next week !!!!!!!!! GUYS I'M SO EXCITED !! THANKS FOR YOUR HELP HAHAAHHAHAA. 
> 
> Eh, and for those who have not yet to seen the video , it is in this account called "Merveille Quinn" , where me and my friends do the cover dance for kpop ! ^^.
> 
>  
> 
> I shall see you guys very2 soon , hopefully I will be able to return... In two weeks at max or so ... •^•
> 
> See you !!


	7. One Sided Attraction - Ft. Wong Lucas

Jaemin was terrified. Lucas' large hand on his mouth was rough, once the door was slammed close he moved to press a cloth on Jaemin's nose. The dark ash haired boy weakened, falling down slowly into Lucas' arms like a thin sheet. He gasped and panted, blinking his blurry vision as Lucas pinned him down on the floor.

"Lu-," Jaemin tried to call the older's name but Lucas dived down and started to kiss his neck. The thin arms were pushed against the other's shoulders, tried to push the older away but not avail.

Lucas stared down at Jaemin, looking at the other's droopy eyes and messy look, before picking him up bridal style to Jaemin's bedroom. Jaemin tried to cry along the way, tugging weakly on the other's cloth.

"Don't-, my parents--,"

"-are away on every weekdays unless on tuesday and friday." Lucas replied shortly before throwing Jaemin off to the bed.

Jaemin cursed himself from spilling such an important news to Lucas. His breath hitched as his back collided against the mattress. He still couldn't take his eyes away as Lucas approached him, craweled to hover over his smaller built with unreadable look on his face. He was feeling weak all over his body, down to his bones. It is as if all of his muscles weakened due to the drug. Where could Lucas get that from?

"You are so beautiful." Lucas sighed after a moment of content staring, running his fingers on Jaemin's hair to brush some of the dark ash grey locks away.

Jaemin sobbed when Lucas started to unbutton his uniform. He looked away when Lucas got to see his flawless skin beneath the uniform.

"I missed this..." Lucas whispered as he slowly lowered his face to plant kisses on Jaemin's chest.

Jaemin shed one more tear as he closed his eyes. He slept with Lucas before. Around two times already, so it is making this one his third. Lucas is Mark's friend, and Jaemin used the older to gain Mark's attention. Their first time was done sloppily on the bar's toilet, with a very drunk Jaemin and horny Lucas who couldn't stand Jaemin's seduction. Mark doesn't like it when Jaemin hangs around Lucas, and Jaemin loves the look on Mark's face whenever he hangs around the older.

Never have he expcted, that small fire he played with would turn into flames. Lucas liked him a lot more than he thought, and is determined to have him. When he tried to avoid Lucas, this is what happened.

Trapped under the mercy of Lucas on his own bed in his own house.

Jaemin bit his lower lip when Lucas started to suck his skin, leaving marks here and there. He had to shut his eyes a bit when the suction went too harsh, hurting him. "Uhng-!" he gasped.

Lucas' hand moved to his crotch, massaging the bulge there with his hand.

"Lucas hyung-," Jaemin moaned. "Please... Please stop this."

Lucas ignored him. His hand pulled Jaemin's belt and threw it aside before pulling his pants down to reveal Jaemin's thighs, leaving him with only boxer.

"Lucas hyung-!" Jaemin pleaded again.

Lucas groped onto the crotch roughly this time, squeezing and twisting it with his large hand, earning whimpers and pained moan from Jaemin.

"Staph! Ahngg-! It hurts!" Jaemin cried weakly. He gripped onto the bed sheet desperately, and Lucas watched as Jaemin shook his head and pleaded.

"You are behaving like an arrogant untouchable cunt now," Lucas said with voice as cold as the ice. "But I believe you could beat any whore in the world when you have to open your legs for Mark."

THUMP.

Jaemin's eyes widened in surprise. Lucas knew-? But how? He gasped when his boxer was being ripped away from him, right now he is completely naked. Lucas lowered his face and nudged his nose to Jaemin's limp member. "I missed this baby."

Jaemin jerked when Lucas squeezed his member very tightly, screaming out in pain, his energy came out of nowhere. "NO! LUCAS, PLEASE! I BEG YOU DON'T!"

Lucas released the poor member down. Jaemin was pretty big, but Lucas' hands are a lot bigger. He scoffed, looking down at Jaemin with a very cold eyes. "How can you fool me like that, Nana? After everything that I have done to you?"

Jaemin cried when Lucas called him Nana. If Lucas called him like that, it means he would get it hard. And yes, Lucas pulled out a lighter soon and turned it up. The fire lit up, and he brought it to the tip of Jaemin's cock, making the other screamed again. "NO! LUCAS! PLEASE! IT HURTS! IT HOT-!! HNGGGGGGG-!!!"

Jaemin trashed weakly on the bed, having most of his muscles been disabled by the drug. He saw Lucas grabbing a thin candle out of his bag and lit it up with the lighter.

"When I learned about what had happened today, I am so angry." The tall senior said as he grabbed Jaemin's penis again. The next thing Jaemin felt was terrible pain and stimulation, as Lucas inserted the burning thin candle into his peehole.

"-chaas! Ahngg-!" Jaemin cried harder as he was about to move his hands. Lucas was faster though, tying Jaemin's hands with his tie.

"If you fucking move too much and drop the candle, you will burn your sheet and your house away." Lucas threatened, and Jaemin immediately stopped moving. He couldn't stop crying though, especially when the wax started to melt and dripped on his sensitive skin.

"AAAAHH--!!" Jaemin screamed pitifully between his cries. "IT IS HOT-, IT HURTS! LUCAS PLEASE-!"

"That's how painful it is when you lit my heart on fire." Lucas said angrily. "I love you, Na Jaemin. How can you do this to me?"

Jaemin shook his head, cried and begged. He let out any kind of apologizes he could let out, but Lucas just shook his head.

"YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME!" Lucas smashed one of the pillow down to the floor, causing Jaemin to wince. "THAT FUCKING LEE IS IN LOVE WITH HIS FUCKING EX, BUT WHY HIM?"

Jaemin whimpered and shook his head. "I am sorry-, I am so so sorry-..."

"Keep your fucking apologize to yourself." Lucas grabbed the candle and started to thrust it in and out of Jaemin's urethra.

It was painful, but all the sensitive part inside Jaemin's hole is stimulated like crazy. Jaemin couldn't stop his mouth from crying.The smaller screamed louder, definitely losing it to the pain and pleasure. Jaemin hated how despite suffering a lot, he still got his first climax not long after.

"FUCKING WHORE!" Lucas growled and slapped Jaemin's thigh. "COME SO EASILY! LIKE A HORNY BITCH! YOU LIKE IT THIS WAY AREN'T YOU, SLUT??"

"-p-p-pleaseee-!" Jaemin cried. "N-no more! Please!"

Lucas stared at Jaemin for a while, before scoffed. He ran his fingers through his hair, before sitting down beside the younger. There were thick silence, and Jaemin could hear his own heartbeat hammering close to his own ears. He was scared. He wanted to run, but he couldn't.

Lucas had always treated him good. Yes he's rough at times, but not this kind of rough.

"If you didn't like me , why did you approach me?"

Jaemin looked up when he heard Lucas' words. The candle was still dripping its hot wax on Jaemin's sensitive member, sending the young boy yelped and whined from time to time. Lucas who saw it coldly took the candle out, throwing it to the floor as the fire died down.

"-I am sorry..." Jaemin said weakly. He didn't want to anger Lucas more.

"You know, you were like an angel when you first came." Lucas scoffed. "-and I thought... Oh. After all this time, finally I found someone who is really my style." The older boy turned to glare coldly to Jaemin. "But you left me, bitch. You played me. You took advantages of me. I have sensed something is wrong before, but fuck. If only I knew you were only playing with me, I wouldn't have believed so much."

Jaemin felt his heart was stabbed when he saw how broken Lucas looked, at how the older this time running his fingers on his face.

"You are a devil, Na Jaemin." Lucas spat. "You have a face of an angel, but you are nothing good! You are a seductor! You are a slut!"

Jaemin cried by this time. He knew he had done wrong things, and he knew he shouldn't have done them all. He knew, he realized all of his mistakes. He knew he had hurt Lucas-, and probably a lot of people. He hurt Renjun, he hurt Jeno, he hurt a lot of people... And he most importantly... He hurt himself.

Putting his price so low that people could buy his body, Jaemin realized he had toxify himself so much. He realized how he considered himself cheap, that he looked for acceptance and is so afraid to be rejected by Mark.

But after all, Jaemin is just a kid who lacks love. He's only someone who wants to be accepted, to be loved... He had no one telling me that he shouldn't do what he's doing.

It sucks.

But he did it anyway.

Lucas was still quiet, and Jaemin could only hear his steady breath going in and out. After a few minutes of dead silence, Lucas finally looked up though. He looked at Jaemin in disgust, before finally got up. "I can't bear to look at your disgusting self." He spat and grabbed his bag. "Don't ever dare to show yourself around me again."

And with that, he rushed out from Jaemin's house. Leaving Jaemin along, on the sofa of his room with empty look on his face.

He's done.

He's ruined.

Jaemin laughed as he reached out for his clothing with trembling hands. He covered his exposed body with his clothes, fresh tears streamed down his cheeks like waterfalls. "Why are you crying, you fucker?" he asked with a trembling voice before laughed. "You deserve this. Not those people."

He forced himself to sit down, the effect of the drug was still thick in his blood. He got dressed hastily, sobbing pitifully with red eyes. All he wanted was to hug his kneed against his chest and cried more, but the doorbell of his house rang.

Who is it?

Jaemin looked up in alert. He drowned his face onto his arms. Lucas again? Or others? Is it Renjun who had found out about his relationship with Jeno? Or the teachers who knew he had been getting the exams file through Haechan? Ah-, school principal who found out about him and Johnny?

Jaemin got so stressed. He fisted his own hair, shaking his head as images of the children in his school finding about him was beyond scary. He sobbed out loud. What if Lucas told his friends? What if those people he sleep with tell the school about it? What would the students say? What would the teacher say? What would his parents say?

Would he get expelled? Would he be kicked out of his house? He brings shame to everyone.

Jaemin cried louder and shook his head stronger but a voice calling his name out then was heard.

"Jaemin hyung?"

The voice was low, but also smooth and fluffy.

Jaemin frowned and gave the person a second chance to call him again, before he recognized whose voice it is.

Park Jisung.

Jaemin stayed quiet and silence for a few times, hearing Jisung ringing his bell and calling out for him.

Jisung had those videos.

Jaemin smirked between his cries.

Jisung could destroy him in only one second. Jaemin believed that what the other would do. After all, Jaemin had done a disgusting thing. The dark ash haired boy then got up with shaky legs. He dragged himself toward the door, before opening it.

Jisung was so surprised when he saw how messed up Jaemin looked. His lips parted open in disbelief, was loss at words. Before he could even ask anything, Jaemin had talked first.

"Go. Put an end of it."

Jisung frowned, blinking when he heard Jaemin's words. "-what?"

"Go and spread those videos of me." Jaemin suddenly had started crying again. "I am no use for you, right? You just want to see me fall, right? Go ahead. I am done living like this. It is all... F-fucked up." He broke down into cries again, and Jisung immediately put his hands on both of Jaemin's shoulders.

"Hyung-, what had happened?"

Jaemin shook his head and tried to dry his nonstop tears with his uniform sleeve. His cock was still hurting, it felt painful whenever it brushed against the fabric of his pants. "Just stop it." He cried. "Don't pretend to be nice to a garbage like me!"

"Hyung!" Jisung panicked, this time grabbing Jaemin's wrists so he could look at Jaemin's face more. The other's swollen eyes broke his heart, and he winced. "-hyung... What's wrong?"

Jaemin bit his lower lip. No, Jisung. Don't let me hear your voice. It was so gentle, it was so comforting. Jaemin hates it. He doesn't want to hear it. Therefore, he pushed Jisung. "Go." He said hoarshly.

Jisung blinked, he was really confused. Jaemin didn't give him time to talk as he was swiftly being pushed out from the door frame, stumbling backward. He watched as Jaemin shut the door close, declaring that he wants Jisung gone.

But. That tears.

Jisung bit his lower lip as he decided to stand in front of the door. He stared at it with too many questions running inside his mind. What happened to Jaemin? Why did he say that?

Jisung debated on his own wild imagination, running his fingers up and down his own arm. He was still in the middle of thinking when a loud sob suddenly heard. From behind the door, Jaemin was crying onto his arms. He sat on the floor with his back against the door, crying again.

Jisung's expression turned concerned as he stared onto the door infront of him. His hand was reaching out to touch the surface of the door, silently wishing he could penetrate the wood and bring Jaemin back to his arms.

Yet, he could only stand and stare as Jaemin's cries grew louder and louder to hear.

 

 

***

 

  
When Jaemin's cry slowly stopped, it had already gotten very dark inside the house. He hadn't turned any light on, and the dark had already become his companion. What's left on him was only pitiful sobs, once in a while. He rested his tired eyes onto his palms, before breathing regularly.

It was all fucked up. If only he knew how this would end, he wouldn't evwn started anything back then. Yes, everything's his fault. He had dragged everyone down with him. Jeno. Haechan. Johnny. Lucas.

Jisung...

Jaemin's heart clenched a bit as he recalled the younger's name. He must have hated him now, has he spread the videos?

Good. In no time, the whole school would learn that they have a demon among them. A satan dressed as an angel. A whore with no manner.

Jaemin knew his inner thoughts were hurting him, but he couldn't stop.

Ah...

Jaemin wanted to die.

The dark ash haired boy's eyes caught the kitchen knife on the sink. He eyed the sharp thing longingly. His skin suddenly itched. He wanted to feel how would the blade tasted when it slashed to rip open his skin.

He wanted to know. How good would it feel to be dying.

Jaemin's legs shook as he tried to stand.

Shall he try it? Shall he?

Many voices screamed around in his head. Yes or no. Stupid or brilliant. He didn't know what to listen. He dragged his feet slowly to leave the door, his eyes locked on the kitchen knife.

Just a slash.

Just a slash, and everything will be alright.

Yes-?

"Jaemin hyung?"

The voice coming from outside the door startled him. His soul escaped his body for split seconds before he frowned, turning to look at the door. That voice-?

"You might be feeling unwell now."

The voice continued, and it didn't take long until Jaemin recognized it as Jisung's. Hey? What was that kid doing there? Hadn't Jaemin told him to go back already?

"I didn't know what had happened... But about the videos you said-,"

There was a pause in the air.

"-i deleted them."

Jaemin's eyes widened. Deleted them-? But-?

"I recorded them," Jisung continued again. "-because I like you."

Huh?

This time, Jaemin had slowly reached back to the door. He was utterly confused. What? Why? He thought Jisung just want to take advantage of him. Like? Like in what kind of thing?

"I think... You looked very good. You are smart. You are kind. You are... Anything perfect that made people swoon. You are this perfect boyfriend material everyone want to have. That's how I first liked you."

There was a pause again.

"Then soon enough, I learned about what have you been doing... A-and I was a-a-angry. I was j-jealous. I mean-, you... Doing that-, I d-didn't like it."

Suddenly Jisung had stuttered wildly, and despite of his sadness, Jaemin could feel the corner of his lips twitched to form a smile.

"That time I thought-, i-if I couldn't give you w-what you need like them-, I w-will just make you scared of me..." Jisung's voice started to weaken, as if he's embarassed with himself. "-I am... Sorry..."

Jisung inhaled deeply.

"-for me being a j-jerk. For me being a bastard-... I deleted the video, you don't have to... Be sad anymore..."

Jaemin felt a pang on his heart. So Jisung thought it was his fault. He thought Jaemin cried because of him.

"Uhm..."

There was a silence for a split second before Jisung suddenly spoke again.

"I will play you... A song." He suddenly said that. "-then afterwards, I will go home."

Jaemin paused, furrowing his eyebrows. Song?

There's a pause on the air, and Jaemin slowly pressed his body against the door, wanting to hear what song Jisung was about to play. The intro of the song soon enough had strummed out, melodies echoing on the air. Jaemin paused a bit when he heard it.

It is a foreign song, but somehow the instrument was played so sweetly on his ears.

 

  
_**The small fluttering of your wings seemed like it was telling me to follow you.**  _  
_**The sad eyes and tacit stories in your heart that night in which the whirlwind was raging.** _

_**I was mesmerized by the mysterious you and stared at you and had my one soul stolen**  _  
_**Because I am completely drunk at your movements, I even forgot how to breathe**  _  
_**Like a waltz, I sit lightly and can’t take my eyes off of you**  _  
_**My eyes naturally follow you every time you walk** _

 

 

Jaemin sat down quietly with his left ear pressed against the door, as he listened to the words in the song one by one. On the other side of the door, Jisung also sat down while leaning against the door. He was looking at the street in front of him, watching people passing by. Not much sparing him a glance, but he enjoys it. It was quiet, all that heard was just the song and silence.

 

 _ **Guide me yeah take me together with you to the place where you live**  _  
_**Oh even if the world ends, I’ll follow from behind you so please don’t go out of my sight**  _  
_**Even when the morning comes, don’t disappear oh**  _  
_**This walk that I’m dreaming**  _  
_**You’re my only beautiful butterfly** _

__

The lyric was beautiful. It portrayed how Jisung wanted Jaemin to learn about him the most. Jaemin is the beautiful butterfly he's chasing, and he doesn't want Jaemin to escape his eyes. Jisung bit his lower lip as he looked back, wondering if Jaemin was still there to listen.

 

 _ **Wherever you came from, or wherever you’re going, up until now you always kindly greet me**  _  
_**A steep climb, the cliffs that cut off, don’t worry because there is no place to be afraid of.** _

_**Your elegant figure oh I fall for it many times**  _  
_**Like this love, without even me knowing, comes and finds me unexpectedly**  _  
_**Like a waltz, I sit lightly and can’t take my eyes off of you**  _  
_**My eyes naturally follow you every time you walk** _

 

  
Jisung still remember the first time he saw Jaemin. The way that Jaemin took all of his attention, leaving no space for other. Jisung believed that time, Jaemin had already stolen his heart.

 

 _ **Guide me yeah take me together with you to the place where you live**  _  
_**Oh even if the world ends, I’ll follow from behind you so please don’t go out of my sight**  _  
_**Even when the morning comes, don’t disappear oh**  _  
_**This walk that I’m dreaming**  _  
_**You’re my only beautiful butterfly** _

__

It was ridiculuous, Jisung had never believed in love at the first sight. Yet, since that day he felt an emptiness inside of him. Maybe he hadn't just gotten it. Maybe he had just realized it. There's an emptiness inside of his heart, that could only be filled and content when Jaemin is around.

Is that love?

Now Jisung believe yes. He has fallen in love with Na Jaemin. 

 

 

 _ **Even if we wander in unfamiliar places, even if we get lost**  _  
_**I’ll follow my heart that’s more honest than anyone else’s**  _  
_**Because I can’t resist your quiet movements that strike me, and your sharp and soft gaze** _

 

  
Jaemin isn't the angel like everyone knows. He has his flaws, he is tainted just like the other. Yet, Jisung found perfection in him that was not being affected with the fact that he had sold himself to a lot of people.

Jisung doesn't mind it at all.

 

  
_**Take me yeah take me together with you to the place where you live**  _  
_**Oh even if the world ends, I’ll follow you**  _  
_**Oh no don’t go out of my sight**  _  
_**Even when the morning comes, don’t disappear oh**  _  
_**A small wave of your hand makes a whirlwind strike in my heart.** _

__

The song came to an end, and Jaemin's fingers still lingered on the wooden door. He stared blankly at the floor, as he took in each of the lyric written beautifully in his head.

It is beautiful. The song. Jaemin is itching to know what song it is, but he has no energy to open the door and also not enough courage to see Jisung.

He's pretty sure he'd cry when he see the other.

Jisung on the other hand, putting his phone off once the song had ended.

"I will give you a time to rest, Jaemin hyung." He said, as he nervously rubbed his palms against each other. He tried so hard to ignore Jaemin's neighbour, a lady on his late thirties that had been watching since he turned on the song before. "...hng... I am sorry and... S-see you."

Jaemin stayed on his position when he heard the footsteps of Jisung going away and leave him. He inhaled, filling his lungs with air before released it slowly. The pieces of what had happened slowly rolled inside his head like a movie. From the very first time his parents fought infront of him, to the time when he had fallen for Mark, and how he started to turn the nice guys bad.

Jaemin recalled them all in silence, his eyes closed as he studied them one by one. All the jumbled scenes in his head rolled around each other before finally stopping in one name, and one face.

Park Jisung.

Jaemin opened his eyes and exhaled shakily.

He started this mess.

He had to be the one putting the end to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- whispers
> 
>  
> 
> We are one step closer to the end ! HAHAHAHAHAH. Dawh, guys ! I am sorry for being missing for like... Two weeks?? 😂😂.  
> But I am here now, and presenting you the newest chapter of "The Locker Room".  
> Next chapter will be our very last chapter, and I will start working on it by today as I get a very chillin' happy sunday *coughs.  
> Well , that's all for today ! See you around !
> 
> P.s >> omg i been so dumb posting the new chapter wrong in both Autumn Crocus and The Locker Room TaeMark version HAHAHAHAH. Plase eggcuse this post bloated author hahahahahaha.


	8. The End - Ft. Na Jaemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin never knew that he carried such a heavy box until he unloads it all.

Jaemin found Jeno in the canteen, as always. He was lurking around it with his friends, and looked a bit surprised when Jaemin suddenly stepped infront of him. The surprise didn't last long though, as soon enough he had smiled so big his eyes turned into crescent shape of moon. "Jaemmie, why?"

"We need to talk." Jaemin said, a small smile curled into his lips. "About the tasks Mr. Jung gave you last week, the one you asked my help with."

Jeno's friends left him with no hint if suspiciousness at all, and Jeno rose his eyebrows at Jaemin, before a grin spread on his lips. "What, Jaemin? You missed me?"

"Not here." Jaemin whispered, before pulling Jeno's hand to avoid the crowds. He isn't that crazy to talk about things like those so openly in public. "Come on."

Jaemin took Jeno to talk to him in the garden, pretty far from the canteen. Beside the big oak tree, Jaemin sighed and rubbed his palms together. Jeno looked confused, wondering why Jaemin had acted so weird that morning. He looked at Jaemin pacing around here and there for a few moments before finally taking the younger's wrist. "Hey. What is it you want to talk about?"

Jaemin flinched a bit when Jeno's cold fingers wrapped around his delicate wrist. He looked at the captain of basketball for a bit before sighed. "We need to stop."

Jeno rose his eyebrows higher, this time out of surprise. "Stop what?"

"Our play." Jaemin explained, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "This has exceeded the limit. We shouldn't be doing this anymore."

"But why?" Jeno frowned. "You have never seemed to despise it before."

"Because..." Jaemin sighed. "...because I needed your help. I need that extra passes to clubs, I need to hang out with your friends. I need to work on my popularity." Jaemin inhaled when he still felt Jeno's eyes on him. "I feel like I don't need them anymore."

"What do you mean you don't need them?" Jeno frowned. He took a step closer and Jaemin instinctively backed away to press his back against the tree, trying to give space between them. "I offer you the best access you need. You can't get free passes or whatsover without me." Jeno tilted his head again.

Jaemin felt fear sipped passed his brain, recalling all the social statuses he got from Jeno. It was as if he was a little kid holding onto expensive and interesting looking balloons, and he had to let them go all-, one by one. Still, he knew very well-, he couldn't do that forever.

"...yes." Jaemin nodded his head. "-but. I just want to stop. I... I can't do this anymore."

"But why?" Jeno frowned. He ran his fingers on his hair. "What did I do wrong?"

"This." Jaemin breathed in and pointed at them. "Us. It is wrong, Jeno."

The basketball captain fell into silence. He looked at Jaemin with unreadable expression, what seemed to be a mixture of confusion, fear, hurt, anger and surprise. Jeno bit his lower lip and dragged his vision to the ground. He breathed in and out, closing his eyes before opened them. "Did Renjun find out?"

"No."

Jeno fisted his hands onto his hair, before all of sudden-, just all of sudden had pushed Jaemin against the tree and trapped him beneath his hands.

"-no!" Jaemin insinctively pushed Jeno's chest, even though the other didn't budge. He turned his head around when Jeno was about to kiss him, avoiding more interactions with Jeno. "-that. You shall talk it out with Renjun."

Jeno froze on his spot.

"Respecting Renjun's virginity doesn't mean you have rights to sleep with others' behind his back." Jaemin whispered. "He'd be so sad if he knew. You guys wouldn't end up okay."

Jeno's fists tightened, the words Jaemin had just said stabbing him right on the heart. The only problem he had in his relationship with Renjun is just the Chinese boy isn't ready to have sex yet and Jeno is just a normal highschool kid with high hormones.

Jaemin sighed, pushing Jeno delicately away. His eyes scanned Jeno's face, the other was still looking down on his shoes in silence.

"Thanks. Maybe after all, I am not one for popular kids." Jaemin said, forcing out a grin. His infamous grin, that had drawn thousands of people toward him.

Jeno was still quiet.

"Then... I will take my leave." Jaemin inhaled, ignoring the devil screams inside his head. This way, he officially had thrown the extra access for him to the social stages in his school. He might need a dowmgrade, he might not gonna be as bright as before.

Jaemin didn't care. He let that one balloon go.

And suddenly he felt one more pressure had been released from him.

***

Haechan was sitting inside the library when Jaemin spotted him. The boy was reading, something that looked like a novel written in English. He looked up from his book when Jaemin approached him, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Can we talk?" Jaemin asked, tried to stabilize his voice. His grades are a lot riskier. His parents were already pleased with his grades, so letting go of Haechan would cause big difference. Jaemin didn't want to do it, but he knew the longer he postponed things the more chickened out he'd become.

Haechan rose his eyebrows higher, but then nodded. "Sure."

Jaemin looked around, before breathed in and out to calm himself. Second person only and his legs had turned to jellies. "Uh-, I don't think we can it out here?"

"Why not?" Haechan leaned against his chair. "There's no one around."

"Uh, just..." Jaemin scratched his cheek, nervous. There was no much people around, but he's still afraid.

Haechan stared emotionlessly, looking at Jaemin's face before sighed a bit. He got up and approached the other, taking him by the wrist and lead him to the edge of the library. Among the shells filled with geography books, Haechan stopped walking. "There will be no one around as this is the least section they are looking for." He stated before tilted his head. "So, what's so secret?"

"L-l-let's stop doing what we do!" Jaemin blurted out with low voice. He had to do it, instantly. He was pretty sure if he didn't, he would never get to said it. He would always be trapped in his own fear. Now he need to do the freefall.

"What, exactly do we do?" Haechan asked calmly and Jaemin hated that calmness. Haechan had always been like this. Observative, calm. He doesn't speak much, but he does know a lot more than he seemed to. It scares Jaemin at times.

"Those." Jaemin almost choked on his words. "Those things."

Haechan rose his left eyebrow, curving his lips to a teasing smirk. "Oh? Now tell me why do you want to stop?"

"It is not..." Jaemin tried to dig out his words that he had prepared for Haechan. He tried to surf deep down inside the million hanging alphabets and forgotten phrases, wanting to tell Haechan his reason in the simple and effective way. "...good."

But it came out so lame on the other way.

Haechan folded his arms and looked at Jaemin through his glasses. Jaemin could feel his own body burnt with the intensity, but he still tried to keep his eyes on the older.

After a few seconds that ticked like eterinity for Jaemin, Haechan scoffed and leaned against the heavy bookshelf. "Finally you come to realize it. Why it take so long to you?"

Jaemin was unprepared with that question. He just rounded his eyes in confusion. "Eh-?"

"From the very first time, I knew you did what you do unwillingly." He snickered. "You didn't seem to enjoy whatever I did, you faked your pleasure a lot. In case you don't know that I didn't miss it."

"I-," Jaemin felt himself sweating. He couldn't escape Haechan's judging look, clearing his throat as he abruptly looked away.

"I was just going on along with the flow." Haechan grinned, his eyes swept Jaemin's body. "You looked so good writhing under me with those toys inside you."

Jaemin bit his lower lip and played with the edge of his shirt, his face heated up in embarrasment. Haechan's words were too vulgar and he busy looked around to make sure no one's watching.

"Then, if you said we shall get it done." Haechan rose his shoulders unwillingly. "I said okay. Well, if you wanted. We will stop doing this."

Jaemin looked up, looking at Haechan for a bit before bowed. "Thank you."

"But there is no returning back." Haechan said, his sharp gaze penetrated Jaemin's head. "Once you leave it like this, I will not give you a second chance to do it again."

Jaemin felt himself shaking. Yet, he nodded abruptly. He had to do it, even though a false alarm kept ringing on his ears. Begging him to back away. Begging him to stop. "T-thank you." He murmured quietly before stumbling backward, forcing himself to look away. Forcing himself to start running away from those eyes. So he did that, turning around and running from Haechan.

The glasses boy sighed, looking at Jaemin with a small smirk before folded his hands and walked out from the shelves. Just as he returned to his table, he caught a glimpse of someone standing not too far from him. A freshman, standing awkwardly and pondered around the library. When he took some steps closer, the boy looked up. He looked so nervous and terrified.

"S-s-sunbaenim-," He stuttered.

Haechan smirked.

"So you really are interested in what I offered, Choi Beomgyu-ssi?"

  
***

  
_**"You sure?"** _

Jaemin sighed when he finally got to breathe. After stumbling and stuttering with his words, Jaemin could finally get it all out and stated the truth with Johnny. They talked through the telephone, and Johnny sounded a bit concerned.

"Yes. Yes. I am positive." Jaemin said, smiling. "I just... Don't feel like I shall be doing this again. I-,"

_**"You got a boyfriend?"** _

"Uh-!" Jaemin was cut off by Johnny's questions, and he immediately shook his head even though the other wouldn't be able to see anyway. "N-nope! I just feel like-, t-this is not right. I s-shall stop."

_**"Oh..."** _

There was a quiet moment for a bit on the other side of the line, sounding like Johnny was thinking.

"I-, I will return the credit card you gave me-," Jaemin bit his lower lip. "I-it is a lot more than what's necessary."

_**"Those are small amounts."**_  Jaemin could hear smile in Johnny's voice. _ **"But it indeed has to come to the end."**_

There was a slight pause for it before he continued again.

_**"I am taking lead in setting up a new branch in Japan soon. We wouldn't be able to meet again, anyway."** _

Jaemin gasped. "That's amazing..."

_**"Does it?"**_  Johnny chuckled.  _ **"Then why don't you congratulate me?"**_

Jaemin blinked repeatedly in surprise.

_**"Not in that way."**_  Johnny continued. _ **"Just accompany me for a dinner tonight. As a friend."**_

Jaemin fell into silence. Johnny, is a true gentleman. He is soft, big-hearted, and also kind. Johnny is a good person. He was actually, the one getting hurt the most. He bought Jaemin's time to accompany him because he couldn't move on from his past lover's incident a few years ago. His heart was too broken to love someone again, but he needs warmth and companion. That's when their story began. There's no feeling shall be involved, no string shall be attached.

"Okay." Jaemin nodded. "See you tonight."

The line was off a few seconds later, and Jaemin felt all of his bones turned into jellies. He laid there on the green grass, looking up at the blue cerulean sky. "...it is over." He murmured to himself. A smile curved its way to his lips. He thought he'd be left empty, but turned out he's just alright.

Throwing off things that he thought would cost him loss, turned out to be what freed him the most. It was almost insane, he could feel there's no pang of guilty lurked around him anymore. There's no constant slight disgust and repetitive whispers of satan that tell him he's dirty but at the same time encourage him to do more.

There's no more expectation to be fulfilled.

There's no more social status ladders that shall be climbed.

Jaemin never knew that he carried such a heavy box until he unloads it all.

Jaemin never knew that this, is how freedom supposed to feel.

He closed his eyes, inhaling the mild scent of fresh grasses around him and slight noises of kids running around from afar. He's lucky to find this hidden area that is not too far from school but still become a part of silence itself.

At these times, Jaemin supposed to be sitting with the in groups. Talking about latest branded watches. About the movie on premiere in the cinema. About the party that will be held by the end of the week. At these times, Jaemin supposed to be faking his interest. Pretend to be engrossed with the new idol mv that is out, pretend to love how his friends talked big about their vacations and holidays. Pretend to love it when they look at him in awe and praise his beauty.

This is what Jaemin truly wants. Alone. Not preoccupied. Having a lot of time for himself. Locking himself up in the room to read dozens of mangas while sipping of his favorite coffee.

There was a sound of rustles and Jaemin opened his eyes to see who was it. It was Jisung. The tall boy looked surprised when Jaemin suddenly opened his eyes and met his gaze. He went rigid, raising his hand awkwardly to rub his nape. "H-hyung." He called out, voice meek with hesitation.

...and probably, a sweet and humble company.

Jaemin's lips curved into a smile.

"Jisung-ah."

And this is just the real beginning of their story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG FINALLY IT IS THE END ! I MEAN OMG ??  
> HAHAHAHAHAHAH ❤.   
> This finally come to the end , guys !   
> I am so pleased with my productive self in sunday ahahahaha.   
> I am planning to make new fanfics too with the fresh ideas in my mind 👀.   
> Imma update it here later for you guys to check it out , and I hope you all enjoy it !


	9. A New Fanfic

Hello , guys ! How are you all been doing ? I hope you all are doing good and great. It is raining over here, the weather has been so unclear and so is my health so I hope you guys will take care of yourself too !

So, new fanfic? Yes. I am back with new fanfic that I will be posting on wattpads. Why wattpads ? I simply find it entertaining especially because we could spam comments there hahahahaha I have always had a lot of fun spamming comments and reading them. 

So what would the fanfic be ? It will be a Mark x Jaemin story, with the concept of D.I.D (Dissociative Identity Disorder). I have just decided to take my leave from an rp life, but I kinda don't want my characters to die just like that so I decided to make them come alive in this fanfic, as 6 other alter egos of Nana. 

Check the foreword and link to the story down below ;) ⬇️⬇️⬇️⬇️⬇️

 

Summary : Mark Lee had never expected to open his door one night to a crying stranger, quivering under the rain shower. He had never expected that since the night he took the other in, he would deal with 7 different lives in one body. Mark Lee's life had always been a combination of books and his consultation room. Na Jaemin taught him that there are something else out of the box and the damned four walls.  

Link : <https://my.w.tt/J08ArXA7wV>

 

 

⬆️⬆️⬆️⬆️ 

I hope I'd see you guys there ! For my Nomin ship "Autumn Crocus" reader, don't worry because the drafts of that story is nearly done, I just need to update it regularly. 

I hope I'd see you guys on wattpad too ❤. 

See you !

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sweeter than honey, Permenmadu is here ;)  
> I am writing Nana!harem for you , I'm fully warning you beforehand.  
> Let the only one loving these kind of stories come by.  
> Have a fun time reading ~


End file.
